Réconcialition européenne
by Akebono mimichan
Summary: Durant la WWII, Ludwig et Feliciano, bien qu'étant des nations alliées, avaient adhéré à des camps idéologiques diamétralement opposés. Au sortir de la guerre, Ludwig s'est retrouvé complètement isolé au cœur de l'Europe, inspirant toujours la crainte et la peur à ses voisins. Même Feliciano a coupé les ponts avec lui. Difficile de parler de réconciliation européenne
1. Chapter 1

**Feliç Ani Nou ! Bonne année !**

**Je commence l'année avec une fanfiction pas très joyeuse. ça faisait un bon moment que je voulais écrire sur le sujet et ça me vient tout seul.  
**

**Lisez bien ce qu'il y a en gras.**

**Titre : Réconciliation européenne**

**Disclaimers : Hetalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Synopsis : Durant la WWII, Ludwig et Feliciano, bien qu'étant des nations alliées, avaient adhéré à des camps idéologiques diamétralement opposés. Au sortir de la guerre, Ludwig s'est retrouvé complètement isolé au cœur de l'Europe, inspirant toujours la crainte et la peur à ses voisins. Même Feliciano a coupé les ponts avec lui. Dans un tel contexte, difficile de parler de réconciliation européenne et pourtant...**

**Avertissement général : Alors, je parle au tout début de la WWII et je le fais de deux points de vue. Du point de vue de Ludwig qui suit le mouvement nazi et du point de vue de Feliciano entré en résistance. Je pense avoir fait très attention à ce que je dis, tout en servant l'avancement de mon histoire. Je n'ai pas de bêta pour me donner son avis sur la question. Je voulais voir ce que ça donnerait avec les nations, donc j'essaie.  
**

**Mon point de vue : Vive la résistance ! Saluons tous les soldats morts pour la patrie et ceux encore vivants. Et n'oublions jamais tous ceux qui ont péri ou ont survécu aux camps de concentration et de travail et aux expérimentations de cette époque. **

**J'espère que ce que je pense vraiment est clair pour vous.  
**

**Petites données historiques essentielles à ce chapitre : Le château de Bellevue était la résidence du gouvernement nazi. **

**Les nazis n'en avaient pas qu'après les juifs et les résistants. S'ils étaient allés jusqu'au bout de leur idéologie, toutes les personnes n'ayant pas les cheveux blonds et les yeux bleus auraient été tuées. Oui, ça fout la trouille et il faut s'en souvenir.**

Dans les couloirs du château de Bellevue, un homme châtain de petite carrure courrait après un blond baraqué.

« Ludwig ! Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée ! Tu devrais m'écouter plus souvent ! »

Ludwig se retourna vers son allié avec un regard sombre et menaçant. Il trouvait Feliciano de plus en plus inutile et encombrant pour le IIIème Reich. L'Italien perdait la plupart des batailles décisives, se rendait, devenait un otage problématique et nécessitait son aide quasi-permanente. C'était un impur comme les trois quart de sa population, à quoi s'attendait-il donc de sa part ? Feliciano lui était inférieur et il ne faisait même pas un bon serviteur.

Une fois que son Empire serait étendu au monde entier, Italie serait épurée et deviendrait une nation forte… et moins collante… et moins larmoyante… et moins attachante.

« Ludwig ! Japon ne te le pardonnera pas !

- Il me faut ces informations maintenant ! », lui cria-t-il dessus.

Comme il s'y attendait, Feliciano eut les larmes aux yeux devant la violence de son ton.

« A tes risques et périls ! J'ai déjà fouillé innocemment dans les affaires de Japon et je suis tombé sur des documents personnels… Et c'est personnel, tu vois ? Tu comprends ça, Ludwig ?

- Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais regarder dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet ! »

Malgré les protestations de Feliciano, Ludwig entra dans le bureau alloué à son confrère japonais. A l'intérieur, Feliciano l'attrapa par la manche pour le dissuader par la force. L'Italien n'en donnait pas l'impression, mais il avait assez de muscles pour l'agripper efficacement, le stopper et esquiver toutes ses attaques visant à le libérer. Si cet idiot faisait usage de ses qualités de combattant sur le champ de bataille, ils auraient conquis le monde depuis longtemps ! Ludwig se sentit encore plus en colère qu'auparavant. Il en avait assez de cet italien incompétent qui lui mettait des bâtons dans les roues à la première occasion ! De plus, les mains de Feliciano sur son bras ne devraient pas lui envoyer des signaux aussi agréables ! Ça l'énervait !

« Mais tu vas me lâcher !

- Non ! Vee !, sourit béatement Feliciano.

- Tu vas m'obéir immédiatement ! On est déjà assez en retard pour la réunion !

- Je t'aurais prévenu ! Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas m'écouter ? Vee.

- Lâche-moi, c'est tout ! »

Feliciano soupira de dépit et relâcha sa prise. Soulagé, Ludwig dégagea son bras violemment et se dirigea vers le meuble principal de la pièce.

« Tu me promets que ce que tu verras restera entre nous !, négocia Feliciano.

- Bien sûr, lui accorda Ludwig.

- Ce sera notre petit secret, chantonna-t-il. Vee !

- Italie ! Ce n'est pas drôle !

- Evidemment que ce n'est pas drôle, tu mets ton nez dans les affaires des autres. Je suis sûr que tu viendrais dans mon propre appartement...

- Effectivement.

- Le respect de la vie privée, ça existe !, glapit Feliciano, gêné au possible.

- Dis celui qui se glisse entièrement nu dans le lit des autres, râla Ludwig qui préféra occulter ce que provoquait en lui la vue du corps de Feliciano presque chaque soir.

- Oh ! C'est rien ça ! Vee ! »

Ludwig se désintéressa de son allié pour ouvrir le tiroir principal du bureau de Kiku. Ses sourcils se froncèrent en apercevant quelques livres souples certains fermés, d'autres ouverts qui n'étaient certainement pas des documents de travail ! Non, pas lui ! Japon était la quintessence de l'homme dévoué à ses obligations de nation, pas comme l'autre larmoyant ! C'était pour cette raison qu'il l'avait choisi comme allié !

Donc, pendant les réunions, ce petit regard en coin était pour ses bouquins ! Il ne pouvait se fier à personne !

« A ta tête, tu as trouvé quelque chose », se moqua de lui Feliciano.

En rogne, Ludwig souleva du bout des doigts l'un des objets incriminés et le fusilla du regard jusqu'à ce que Feliciano ne criât. L'Italien s'empara du livre et se porta contre le bureau pour refermer le tiroir et le protéger.

« On devrait y aller, Ludwig…

- Sors de là ! Tu sais ce que c'est !

- Non, mais j'ai vu la couverture ! C'était amplement suffisant pour me faire une idée! C'est personnel !

- Ça, je l'avais bien compris ! Je vais le mettre de côté… Sans regarder ! C'est promis, Italie ! »

Même s'il était très énervé, Ludwig n'avait pas envie de bousculer Feliciano pour une stupide histoire de tiroir. Il aurait pu l'attraper par l'épaule, le déséquilibrer et l'envoyer à quelques pas de là. Feliciano aurait pu s'étaler par terre dans la manœuvre, tellement cet idiot était maladroit. Ludwig aurait dû le dorloter après et il en avait assez de s'occuper de ce faible Italien.

« D'accord Ludwig… ça va ?

- Je n'aime pas être en retard. »

D'un mouvement souple, Feliciano s'ôta de son chemin. Ludwig ouvrit de nouveau le tiroir et sortit les livres en mémorisant leur emplacement. Il ne manquerait plus que Kiku s'aperçût de leur petite visite.

Ludwig finit par trouver les documents qu'il était venu chercher.

Avec soulagement, il se redressa. Il tomba sur le sourire resplendissant de Feliciano et il détourna immédiatement le regard. Cet imbécile, avec son air avenant, le perturbait vraiment ces derniers temps. Ses yeux tombèrent sur la couverture d'un des livres de Japon. Sa mâchoire tomba de haut devant les figures efféminées de deux hommes l'un contre l'autre au milieu de fleurs.

« C'est quoi, ça ?

- C'est personnel !, glapit Feliciano. Repose ça ! Immédiatement !

- Italie ! Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi ! »

Ludwig ouvrit le bouquin en deux et pâlit en voyant les deux hommes de la couverture dans des positions compromettantes et choquantes. Le premier enfonçait quelque chose dans le corps du second… et se plaçait au-dessus de lui… et l'embrassait…et… Oh, non !

« ça va, Ludwig ?

- Oui, ça peut aller. »

Ludwig posa le livret, en essayant de ne pas penser à ce que cette découverte impliquait. Que devait-il faire ? Si Kiku avait ce genre de lecture régulière, il devait être attiré par les hommes. Ludwig ne devait pas permettre ce genre de perversion au sein de ses nations alliées ! Cette déviance devait être combattue. Il allait remettre Kiku dans le droit chemin avant que ses supérieurs ne s'en aperçoivent et ne lui fassent du mal. Ludwig voulait peut-être changer les choses et rendre ce monde meilleur, mais il ne voulait pas s'en prendre à la vie des nations qui lui sont chères.

« Oh, je vois », dit Feliciano en jetant un coup d'œil sur le livre ouvert.

Mince, Feliciano avait compris lui aussi ! Connaissant le régime d'Italie, Feliciano allait violemment réagir. Est-ce que Feliciano allait dénoncer Kiku aux autorités ? Ludwig vit les yeux mordorés de Feliciano, ce qui était très rare. Comme s'il se réveillait d'un long sommeil, Feliciano se redressa et prit la parole. Ce n'était pas bon signe !

« Ludwig, on n'est jamais venu ici. C'est un secret entre nous, n'est-ce pas ?, murmura Feliciano.

- Oui.

- Alors, on n'a rien vu. Tu me suis ? »

Ludwig se sentit un peu perdu entre la politique d'épuration de son gouvernement et ses sentiments d'amitié pour Kiku. Feliciano était décidé et sûr de lui, un autre homme, et il attendait fébrilement sa réponse qui tardait à venir. Ludwig avait l'impression de découvrir une part cachée de Feliciano et de Kiku dans le même instant.

« C'est d'accord. Seulement, je ne saurais pas tout ranger comme il faut, répondit Ludwig.

- Fais-moi confiance. Je le fais. »

Ludwig observa Feliciano remettre chaque chose à sa place avec professionnalisme, ce qui sema le doute en lui. Feliciano n'était pas un bon espion et, pourtant, il effaçait toute trace de leur passage consciencieusement. Feliciano n'était pas un bon combattant en situation réelle et, pourtant, il en avait les compétences intellectuelles et physiques. Ludwig s'en rendait compte maintenant et se sentait trahi.

Ludwig ne pouvait plus prétendre connaître vraiment ses principaux alliés. Quant à leur faire confiance, il n'était plus sûr de pouvoir le faire. Ils lui cachaient des éléments importants de leur vie. Kiku, Ludwig pouvait encore comprendre qu'il ne voulût pas étaler sa vie privée. Mais Feliciano ! Feliciano se moquait de lui depuis leur première rencontre ! Jouer les faibles pour l'attendrir !

« Ludwig, on y va avant que Japon revienne. J'espère qu'il ne se doutera de rien. Tu m'écouteras la prochaine fois...

- Tu étais au courant des tendances de Japon ?

- Il va voir chez les Grecs ! Tu ne t'en doutais pas ? Vee !

- Italie ! »

Feliciano rit, pas du tout mal à l'aise, et l'entraîna dans les couloirs.

« On avait une réunion super importante entre nous, d'accord ?

- D'accord, Italie… Je retourne à mon bureau. On se revoit plus tard.

- Je te fais confiance.

- Oui, bien sûr… »

Feliciano se détourna de lui et se mit à faire du charme à une demoiselle. Toujours le même ! Ludwig revint à ses appartements avec la désagréable sensation que sa vie lui échappait, tout comme le contrôle qu'il croyait exercer sur Feliciano. Sa vie lui sembla faîte de mensonges et de trahisons. Le sourire innocent de l'Italien n'était là que pour le tromper. Sous couvert de maladresses, celui-ci faisait tout pour le faire échouer dans sa tentative de conquérir le monde.

Il le haïssait plus que tout.

Feliciano désintéressa la demoiselle qu'il draguait en lui parlant de pâtes, et de la cuisson des pâtes, et de la sauce des pâtes, et des conditions pour les manger, et…

« Reviens, signora ! Je n'ai pas terminé le repas idéal ! »

Enfin seul, Feliciano se dirigea innocemment dans le parc du château pour prendre l'air. Les soldats ne firent pas attention à cette nation qui s'émerveillait des fleurs, du soleil et de l'herbe bien entretenue. Ils commençaient à en avoir l'habitude et on leur avait bien fait comprendre qu'il devait se contenter de garder l'entrée sans se laisser distraire par Italie et ses drôles de manie.

En réalité, Feliciano endormissait la méfiance des gardes. Une fois hors de vue, il rejoignait Romano sous un bosquet pour discuter de certaines mesures. Il ne pouvait pas le faire dans l'enceinte du château en raison du nombre conséquent de mouchards et du risque de se faire surprendre.

Feliciano faisait part à Romano d'un grand nombre de décisions prises par les deux autres nations de l'axe. Romano, après avoir détruit le mobilier et insulté Ludwig, n'avait malheureusement plus le droit d'assister aux réunions entre les nations. Feliciano, avec son air béat de celui qui n'écoutait pas vraiment et qui ne comprenait rien, notait dans un coin de sa tête toutes les informations importantes qu'il pourrait passer en douce aux résistants par l'intermédiaire de Romano et de ses célèbres mafias.

Ludwig ne le lui pardonnerait jamais de l'espionner ainsi, mais c'était son devoir en tant qu'homme.

« Alors, potato bastard est toujours un stronzo insensible ?

- Oui… Il devient parano…

- La fin est proche, se réjouit Romano. Alors, quels dossiers ?

- Est-ce qu'il a demandé quelque chose en particulier ?

- Comme toujours… Il veut tout. On dirait que grand frère veut que je me fasse griller, cet imbécile. »

Feliciano lui donna des négatifs de sous sa veste.

« Je pense que les emplacements et les plans de certaines bases allemandes leur seront utiles en temps opportun.

- Je n'aurais jamais eu accès à ses plans, râla Romano. Si je me fais choper, ils vont savoir que c'est toi.

- Tu n'auras qu'à dire que tu les as volés.

- Comment aurais-je eu connaissance de la présence de ses plans ici, idiota ?

- Tu as juste fouillé dans le tiroir de Ludwig. Le premier, celui qui est fermé avec une clef, il y a deux jours, lui répondit calmement Feliciano.

- Ils font s'apercevoir que les caméras chez Ludwig sont inopérantes.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Il faut au moins que l'un de nous reste en place et il vaut mieux que ce soit moi.

- J'ai jamais eu autant la trouille de ma vie. Il me le payera ce bâtard aux patates !

- Je pense qu'il le payera bien assez…

- Hé, Féli ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Tu entends ! Ce n'est pas de la tienne !

- Je sais…

- Tu n'aurais pas dû t'attacher autant à lui. Tu es toujours amoureux, après ce qu'il a fait ? »

Feliciano détourna le regard, ne sachant pas quoi rajouter. Ludwig l'avait terriblement déçu. Il aurait pu ne pas adhérer aux idées de son gouvernement et ne pas cautionner le génocide et les violences.

Feliciano le haïssait. Il se haïssait lui-même pour avoir cru en la gentillesse de cet homme, pour avoir cru pouvoir le convaincre d'abandonner ses conquêtes et pour ne lui avoir jamais confessé ses sentiments.

Plus un empire est grand et plus la chute est rude.

Feliciano haïssait tellement Ludwig en cet instant qu'il ne savait même pas s'il voulait le sauver de cette chute. Pourtant, il avait un très mauvais pressentiment et il sentait que, malgré la trouille qui lui retournait le ventre, il devait rester auprès de Ludwig. Il ne savait pas encore pour quelle raison exactement, mais il pensait ne pas tarder à le découvrir. Sûrement pour protéger son peuple… Pas pour lui.

« Non… Je ne crois pas l'aimer encore, finit-il par répondre. J'ai tellement peu d'espoir que je pense qu'il va dénoncer Kiku pour ses penchants homosexuels.

- Feliciano ! Idiota ! Dans quoi t'es-tu fourré ?

- J'ai voulu l'empêcher de le découvrir ! Peine perdue… Il ne m'écoute plus. J'espère que notre amitié le fera réfléchir.

- Au nom de l'amitié, tu lui as demandé de se taire ! Idiota ! Tu vas te faire prendre !

- Et il n'aura plus de principales nations alliées à ses côtés… Je crois qu'il a fait rapidement le calcul. »

Ludwig y a réfléchit, sinon pourquoi aurait-il mis autant de temps à répondre ?

Feliciano le haïssait.

« Féli, je suis envahi. Tu es au courant ? »

Les Alliés attaquaient par le Sud, avec le soutien de la résistance italienne et leur accord à tous les deux.

« On en a déjà parlé… », répondit évasement Feliciano.

Ils allaient de nouveau être divisés en deux, ils le sentaient. Leur gouvernement était tellement instable qu'il ne faudrait pas grand-chose pour provoquer leur scission. Comme un front entre l'Italie du Sud et l'Italie du Nord. Ils s'y attendaient et ils espéraient pouvoir retrouver leur unité une fois la guerre terminée. Il fallait savoir faire des sacrifices.

« …Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Tout ira bien. Je resterai aux côtés de Ludwig pour l'obliger à délivrer notre pays et pour jouer les traîtres.

- Exactement… ça ira ?

- J'ai tenu jusque-là. »

Feliciano haïssait Ludwig et il ne se supportait plus lui-même, mais il ferait semblant que tout allait bien jusqu'à la fin de cette guerre terrible.


	2. Chapter 2

**Au sortir de la guerre**

**Donc, voici le chapitre 2. J'ai oublié de préciser que le chapitre 1 se déroulait en 1943. Pour celui-ci, on passe de 1944-1945 à 1948. **

Feliciano se haïssait tous les jours de devoir passer devant les drapeaux rouges du IIIème Reich. Il n'avait jamais aimé les saluts militaires, alors devoir lever le bras dès qu'il rencontrait un officier supérieur commençait à le fatiguer.

Il était resté auprès de Ludwig en lui réclamant l'unité de son pays. Ludwig avait envoyé des troupes qui auraient plus utiles ailleurs que sur le front italien. Le plan fonctionnait.

Malheureusement, Feliciano était maintenant tenu de rester à Berlin pour lui éviter tout contact inopportun avec Romano et de tomber aux mains des ennemis. Il avait beaucoup de mal à faire passer des documents et des informations aux résistants. En Allemagne, presque tous les mouvements de résistances avaient été annihilés. Alors un ambassadeur étranger trouvait parfois quelques informations dans son cartable miraculeusement. C'était tout ce que Feliciano pouvait s'autoriser de faire en toute discrétion. Il restait auprès de Ludwig, prêt à lui porter un coup de couteau dans le dos, dès que les Alliés marcheraient sur Berlin. Parce qu'ils marcheraient sur Berlin… Parce qu'ils allaient venir le sortir de là…

Feliciano l'espérait tout autant qu'il haïssait Ludwig.

Il savait l'Allemagne profondément changée par toutes les horreurs sur son territoire, mais il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer Ludwig permettre cette idéologie destructrice de s'étendre sur ses propres plaines avant de conquérir le monde.

Et pourtant, son discours ne changeait pas. Feliciano avait un goût de bile dans la bouche à chaque fois qu'il devait acquiescer ou surenchérir à ce que Ludwig disait. Parfois, il se prenait à rêver que Ludwig jouait la comédie tout comme lui. Ce n'était que chimère.

« Tu es trop brun » lui avait dit une fois Ludwig.

Feliciano avait regardé autour de lui pour constater que toutes les personnes présentes autour d'eux étaient grandes, blondes, aux yeux bleus. Loin de ce qu'il était lui-même. Il s'était senti vraiment menacé.

« J'ai pris un peu trop le soleil », répondit Feliciano avec une fausse naïveté.

Sa peau n'avait jamais été aussi pâle. De stress, d'enfermement, de mal-être. Ludwig ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Il avait les cheveux châtains, une drôle de boucle, les yeux mordorés et il était trop petit, ça se résumait à cela.

Ludwig comprit apparemment le message implicite et n'insista pas. Il avait encore conscience qu'il pouvait mettre en danger la vie de son allié avec de tels commentaires en public. Quand Feliciano le rejoignit ce soir-là, ce fut pire que d'habitude. Feliciano prenait soin depuis un moment de dormir de son côté, évitant tout contact avec le corps de Ludwig. Il se haïssait de fantasmer encore sur son partenaire de lit. Il avait peur de pleurer pendant la nuit et d'appeler son Ludwig : celui qu'il considérait comme mort, comme perdu. Ludwig lui demanda de se couvrir et lui donna tout un tas de raison. Il était un impur, bientôt il serait épuré et il serait heureux.

Feliciano espérait jusque-là que Ludwig ne le pensait pas. Il avait espéré que Ludwig l'aimât comme il était. Ce n'était vraiment pas le cas. Son corps devait lui faire horreur, parce qu'il était différent de son modèle de perfection. Il était trop faible aussi, mais ça, c'était parce qu'il était un impur. L'italien avait pris sur lui en disant qu'il lui fallait encore de la chair à canon contre les Alliés. Un jour, peut-être, pourrait-il décimer la majorité de sa population ? Feliciano avait dit tout cela sur le ton de l'ironie, parce qu'il n'en pouvait plus de se la fermer et parce qu'il avait le cœur brisé.

Ludwig avait écarquillé les yeux de surprise. Feliciano prit un pyjama alors qu'il détestait cela et plongea dans les couvertures. Dormir dans la chambre de Ludwig avait l'avantage de le protéger des autres soldats du Reich. S'il venait à être malmené, il préférait que ce fût par Ludwig.

La fin de l'année 1944 fut le pire Noël et le pire réveillon de sa vie. Il avait toujours fait la fête avec d'autres nations pour l'occasion. Tout d'abord, avec Romano et son père Rome. Puis, seulement Romano. Ensuite, ce fut avec Roderich, Elizabeta, Gilbert et un petit garçon. Puis de nouveau, avec Romano et parfois certains de leurs frères ou de leurs cousins. Ludwig ne l'avait jamais invité pour les fêtes de fin d'année, les passant avec son frère Gilbert. Il avait toujours refusé ses invitations. Bien sûr, ils trinquaient à la nouvelle année en se revoyant après… C'était tout.

Il avait toujours voulu passer les fêtes avec Ludwig. Seuls, en tête à tête. Là, Feliciano devait faire bonne figure au milieu de tous ses gradés nazis. Sourire n'avait jamais été aussi difficile. La défaite de l'Allemagne approchait à grand pas. De l'Italie du Nord aussi. Feliciano se sentait faible, il n'avait plus Rome. Bientôt, il serait totalement conquis. Romano lui restituerait ses terres. Il s'accrochait à la confiance qu'il avait en son jumeau. Il n'avait plus que cela.

Feliciano ne savait même plus pourquoi il se battait. Il ne pouvait plus aider les Alliés tellement la situation était critique. Naïvement, au tout début de la guerre, il s'était promis de protéger Ludwig de sa folie. Il ne pensait pas que ce serait si difficile et si vain.

Le 30 avril 1945, ils étaient dans le bunker d'Hitler. Malgré ses faiblesses dues à son stress et à la conquête de son territoire, Feliciano pouvait sentir depuis quelques jours que rester dans cet endroit était dangereux. L'Allemagne allait tomber en même temps que l'Italie du Nord, Feliciano en était persuadé. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de jours. Il planait dans le bunker un air de folie nauséabond. Il avait entendu qu'il suffisait d'avoir un fusil chargé d'un coup. Feliciano savait très bien ce que cela voulait dire et il collait Ludwig comme son ombre. Si le dictateur allemand comptait mettre fin à ses jours, Feliciano serait même heureux de presser la détente pour lui. Seulement, Ludwig ne devait pas mourir lui aussi. Il était une nation. Il représentait un peuple en désuétude. Si l'Allemagne finissait écartelée par les Alliés, Feliciano ne se le pardonnerait pas. Ce serait une autre guerre dans une vingtaine d'années.

Feliciano se sentit mal de le faire pour lui, et non pour Ludwig. Le Ludwig qu'il avait connu avant cette guerre atroce. Le représentant de l'Italie ne se reconnaissait plus. Il ne ressentait plus rien. Il tenait par pure volonté depuis deux ans. Il n'était plus le même et il se haïssait pour cela. Il haïssait encore plus Ludwig pour cela.

« Feliciano, arrête de me suivre !, râla Ludwig alors qu'il allait entrer dans les toilettes.

- Je reste près de toi, quoi qu'il arrive.

- Celui qui a besoin d'être protégé, c'est toi. Tu as peur pour ta vie ! »

Non, parce que Romano pouvait tout à fait le remplacer et devenir l'Italie. Qui remplacerait Ludwig ? Personne n'avait remplacé le Saint Empire Romain Germanique. Cet Empire avait éclaté en petits morceaux. Il était mort. Tué par France. Une nation pouvait trouver la mort et revenir d'elle-même si son peuple le soutenait. Ce n'était pas toujours le cas et on se battait pour son territoire disponible. Il y avait eu assez d'horreurs commises en Allemagne.

Feliciano ne savait pas s'il devait craindre Russie, Angleterre, France, America ou une autre nation vengeresse. Une fois sorti d'ici. Feliciano n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir sortir de cet endroit vivant. Il tenait à la main une mitraillette. Elle n'avait pas qu'un coup. Il détestait se servir d'une arme.

« Quel est le problème Feliciano ? », demanda Ludwig.

Pouvait-il être sincère ? Lui dire que son dirigeant risquait de faire sauter la baraque ? Feliciano ne savait même pas si l'instinct de survie de Ludwig referait surface. Il ne savait même pas s'il devait le craindre encore plus que les êtres humains. Il était juste comme lui. On n'abandonnait pas une nation qui avait été amie.

« Je suis sûr que cet endroit sera notre tombeau. Je m'imaginais un ciel bleu pour ma mort, près du Tibre. Pas ces murs gris, dans une sale odeur de peur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis là ? Je sais que ma reddition est proche. Je n'ai qu'à attendre.

- Ton dirigeant n'attendra pas qu'on vienne le déloger ici. J'ai entendu des choses très inquiétantes. Très inquiétantes pour nous deux ! Alors, prends une arme et prépare-toi à te défendre contre tes propres soldats ! »

Feliciano remit son arme sur son épaule, prêt à tirer.

« Je ne tirerai pas sur mon peuple. Tu sais très bien qu'une nation ne peut pas le faire.

- Eux, ils n'hésiteront pas à te faire la peau. Alors, je te protégerai car, moi, je n'aurais aucune hésitation à leur tirer dessus.

- Pour quelqu'un qui agite un drapeau blanc à la moindre occasion, je te trouve vraiment guerrier dans une situation qui ne le justifie pas !

- Je m'en fiche, je reste avec toi avec une arme.

- Comme tu veux ! »

Ludwig tenta plusieurs fois dans la journée de le distancer. On ne sème pas un Italien motivé qui arrive à courir plus vite que vous. Ils furent enfermés par des soldats dans une pièce, sans que Feliciano puisse réagir. Ludwig lui avait enlevé la mitraillette des mains et l'avait remis aux militaires. Il y eut de nombreux coups de feu, et Feliciano espéra pendant un moment que c'était les Alliés et qu'on les avait mis là pour les protéger. Quand ils eurent des difficultés à respirer, Feliciano comprit le sort que l'on leur réservait. On allait les rendre inconscient et les décapiter pour les achever. Il sortit un petit pistolet de ses vêtements et fit sauter la serrure. Il tira sur les deux gardes qui gardaient l'entrée. Surpris, ils n'avaient pas réagi. Avec un foulard sur le visage, Feliciano revint à l'intérieur. Ludwig ne l'avait pas suivi. L'Italien le traîna dehors inconscient en priant qu'aucun soldat ne le gênerait. Ludwig sur ses épaules, il se déplaça dans le bunker en cherchant un endroit où se réfugier.

Il n'y avait plus de soldats. Ils étaient tous morts avec une balle logée dans la tête.

Feliciano toussa fortement, cherchant à libérer ses poumons du gaz toxique auquel il avait été soumis. Ludwig ne bougeait pas sur ses épaules.

Il trouva un placard et mit Ludwig en position en position assise à l'intérieur il respirait encore. Feliciano fit un rapide tour des couloirs pour se rendre compte qu'il ne saurait pas débloquer les portes scellées du bunker. Les codes avaient été changés.

Une nation pouvait survivre un bon moment sans nourriture.

Feliciano chercha le meilleur endroit pour se défendre contre la venue des alliés avec un point d'eau à côté. Il poussa les cadavres loin d'eux pour éviter les odeurs.

Il passa les deux jours suivants à veiller Ludwig qui ne se réveillait pas et à pointer son arme sur une porte.

Les deux jours les plus longs de sa vie.

Ludwig, complètement inconscient, lui faisait craindre le pire. Le fait qu'il se réveille lui faisait envisager également le pire. Une nation, se réveillant et trouvant son dirigeant et ses plus hauts gradés morts autour de soi, risquait de piquer une crise et de devenir incontrôlable. Feliciano espérait que les Alliés forceraient la porte. Il avait cherché. Il n'y avait pas de dynamites dans le bunker, il n'y avait pas d'armes pour ouvrir cette foutue porte. Les cadavres commençaient à puer. Feliciano avait de fréquents hauts le cœur quand ce n'était pas des quintes de toux épouvantables. Ludwig ne toussait pas et Feliciano craignait qu'il n'élimine pas ce qu'il avait pris à plein poumon. Peut-être que Ludwig avait été conscient de ce qu'il se passait et qu'il l'avait accepté… Feliciano secoua la tête, ne voulant pas penser à ce genre de choses morbides. Il fallait qu'on vienne les chercher. Le téléphone avait été coupé, il ne pouvait pas appeler à l'aide, ni même agiter un drapeau blanc aux fenêtres.

Quand des hommes se présentèrent à eux, Feliciano tira un coup de semence sur le plafond pour bien leur faire comprendre qu'il ne se rendrait pas facilement.

Feliciano entendit la voix d'Ivan faire un commentaire en Russe sur lui. Comme son nom n'apparaissait pas, Feliciano comprit que, dans la pénombre, il ne l'avait pas reconnu.

« Russie ! C'est moi, Feliciano !

- Ah, je me demandais quel rat se cachait dans un tel endroit. Quel homme n'aurait pas eu le courage de s'achever ! C'est toi, bien sûr !

- J'ai plutôt évité qu'on m'assassine. Ce n'est pas la même chose !

- Oh, alors c'est toi qui as tué tout ce beau monde ? Je ne crois pas que tu sois un tel monstre.

- S'il l'avait fallu, je l'aurais fait.

- Range ton arme, Feliciano !

- Je veux des conditions !

- Je ne pense pas que tu en sois en mesure de négocier. »

Feliciano tira au pied de Russie. Apparemment, cet acte n'impressionna pas le cosaque.

« Tu gâches tes munitions en menaces inutiles, grogna Russie. A moins que tu ne saches pas tirer…

- Oh, crois-moi ! Je sais très bien viser. La prochaine balle risque de te faire très mal.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Je veux être bien traité et amené à mon jumeau.

- Da. Si je te fais du mal, Francis m'en voudra. J'ai envie de garder de bons rapports avec lui.

- Tout comme mon compagnon d'infortune.

- Je ne vois pas qui c'est. Si tu essaies de sauver la peau de Ludwig, je me devrais de refuser. »

Russie devait sentir la fébrilité de Feliciano, parce qu'il annonça alors.

« C'est Ludwig à côté de toi. Lui, il va payer pour tout ce qu'il a fait ! Kolkolkol !

- Je ne me rendrais pas alors !

- Feliciano, ne fais pas l'imbécile ! Ce doit être le seul jour où tu dois te rendre sans faire d'histoires !

- Si tu me fais du mal, tous mes frères t'en voudront !

- Tu m'énerves, l'Italien, avec ton chantage !

- Et je tuerai tes hommes !

- Je ne ferai pas de mal à Ludwig. De toute façon, il va être jugé !

- Jugé ?, s'étonna Feliciano.

- On va en faire un exemple pour le monde entier. Même si vous rejoignez Romano, Ludwig n'y échappera pas. Il vaut mieux pour nous de le rendre présentable pour que l'Allemagne soit haï encore plus par tous nos confrères.

- En matière de haine pour Ludwig, je ne crois pas qu'une autre nation puisse me surpasser.

- Pourtant, tu le protèges !

- C'est juste une question d'ordre pratique.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? Kolkolkol ! »

Feliciano finit par se rendre au Russe, après une négociation âpre. L'adrénaline le tint debout, malgré l'épuisement de toutes ses ressources physiques et psychologiques. Il resta auprès de Ludwig et refusa d'être séparé de lui tant qu'il n'était pas conscient. Francis ne tarda pas à venir le voir pour essayer de le raisonner. Il avait un regard dur et blessé, mais celui-ci s'attendrit un instant en voyant l'état de Feliciano avant de reprendre une lueur froide. L'italien n'avait jamais autant tremblé de sa vie. Le jugement de son grand-frère qui le prenait encore pour un de ses tourmenteurs le remplit d'un mal-être encore plus intense. Les larmes tombèrent toutes seules et il lui raconta tout, absolument tout. A la fin, il expliqua pourquoi ils devaient garder Ludwig en vie et il exigea de retrouver Romano au plus vite. Francis le prit dans ses bras en lui murmurant que tout était terminé et que tout allait s'arranger. Feliciano était tellement éprouvé qu'il ne se calma pas sous ses belles paroles. Il fallut que Romano intervienne pour que Feliciano tombe inconscient dans ses bras.

XXXXX

Allemagne avait perdu la guerre. Japon s'était rendu. Et Italie du Nord, le pays s'était rendu, mais ça faisait longtemps que ce sale traître de Feliciano s'était vendu aux Alliés

Dans les premiers temps, Ludwig se sentait absolument ravi de ne plus avoir le droit de voir Feliciano et inversement.

La mention du procès organisé pour les nations le mettait immédiatement dans une colère noire. Ce bâtard de Romano avait révélé sa part active dans la résistance italienne et il avait bien insisté sur le fait qu'il avait agi en totale collaboration avec ce traître de Feliciano.

Feliciano n'avait jamais cessé de renseigner les résistants ou les autorités alliées. Le pire avait été l'étalage de preuve dont les italiens avaient dû faire preuve pour prouver la bonne foi de Feliciano.

Ludwig ne pouvait plus voir les jumeaux italiens en peinture.

Se scinder en deux avait été leur tour le plus diabolique ! Romano, bien au chaud chez les Alliés, et Feliciano en traître de l'autre côté du front italien. Tout ça, pour obliger Ludwig à venir sur le front italien et à disperser ses troupes jusqu'à la fin de la guerre ! Dire qu'ils lui avaient fait aussi le coup d'attaquer la Grèce pour l'obliger à aller là-bas aussi… Les petits fumiers !

Le petit discours de Feliciano pour atténuer les charges contre lui et Kiku l'avait énormément remué.

L'Italien était autant doué pour les beaux discours sur l'amitié que pour poignarder dans le dos. En mettant en avant que chaque nation avait sa période de folie qu'il fallait pardonner, il avait épargné de nombreux désagréments à Ludwig. Seulement, Ludwig n'acceptait pas cette excuse. Oui. Il reconnaissait son égarement ! Oui. Il avait cautionné des horreurs ! Oui. Il s'était laissé aveugler par son gouvernement ! Oui. Il n'avait pas lutté contre ! Et ça l'énervait que Feliciano l'eût défendu et lui eût même sauvé la vie ! Alors qu'il s'était opposé au fascisme, Feliciano avait défendu Ludwig qui y avait totalement adhéré ! Ludwig aurait mérité des sanctions plus lourdes ! Au nom de la paix, on lui pardonnait son égarement en tant que nation et on le considérait comme sous l'emprise de ses dirigeants à ce moment précis de l'histoire.

Certaines sanctions s'appliquaient à son propre pays, mais peu le concernaient vraiment. Il avait dû accompagner les nations sur de nombreux lieux de recueillement et affronter leur douleur et leurs reproches. Ludwig trouvait que ce n'était pas assez, malgré le mal-être, les regrets et la honte qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il croisait un autre pays. La solitude le gagnait petit à petit de ne plus apercevoir Feliciano ou même d'entendre sa voix ainsi que celle de Kiku. Etre considéré comme la bête noire par tous les autres devenait très pesant et limitait ses contacts internationaux. Seul. Il était seul. Il ne pouvait même pas correspondre avec son frère Gilbert. Roderich, depuis qu'il avait perdu Elizabeta, ne lui adressait la parole que par hérauts interposés. Sa liste de proches se réduisait donc à zéro, puisque le reste de sa famille le boudait et avait même un pas de recul en le voyant.

La décision de séparer les membres de l'Axe arrangeait certainement Feliciano. Ce devait être aussi pour le protéger de représailles que les Alliés avaient prononcé cette injonction d'éloignement.

Au fur et à mesure du temps, Ludwig se reconstruisait, reconnaissait sa terrible erreur et essayait de se le pardonner. C'était très difficile. Il s'était imposé de passer dans tous les camps de concentration pour nettoyer ces endroits des restes de charnier et être témoin de ce qu'il avait fait. Il s'en rendait malade, mais c'était son devoir de voir la vérité en face. De reconnaître qu'il avait été plus que dans l'erreur, qu'il avait laissé commettre des atrocités, qu'il avait fermé les yeux, qu'il avait perdu tout bon sens et jugement sous l'influence de son dirigeant. Il n'y avait pas que son côté nation avec une réputation ternie à jamais. Lui-même également, là était tout le problème pour lui et pour les autres. Il n'arrivait pas à supporter ce qu'il avait commis, alors les autres avaient tout à fait raison de mal le considérer. Il comprenait la décision de Feliciano de trahir sa confiance et il aurait bien aimé en parler avec lui et s'excuser. Même si des excuses ne seraient jamais suffisantes. Seulement, c'était impossible. Il n'avait pas le droit d'aller le voir. Tout au plus, il pouvait avoir l'extrême chance de croiser Romano en déplacement. Romano était quelqu'un de difficile à vivre en temps normal, alors quand il avait vraiment une dent contre vous, il était insupportable.

Romano n'était pas le plus gros problème personnel de Ludwig. En occultant toute sa culpabilité et ses ennuis relationnels avec les autres nations, les relations diplomatiques avec son pays restaient difficiles entre les humains à cause du malaise laissé par la WWII et que des troubles risquaient d'apparaître à nouveau, entraînant encore une guerre en Europe à long terme. Il n'en avait vraiment pas envie, après autant d'horreurs, et il ne savait pas quelle solution adopter.

Francis était certainement le seul représentant de nation à faire un véritable effort pour construire une alliance durable avec lui, sûrement par peur d'un nouvel affrontement entre eux. Ses sourires étaient faux et purement diplomatiques. Il en fallait de peu pour qu'il se dérobe à la poignée de mains scellant le début de leurs rencontres.

Ce fut en se rendant à un rendez-vous avec Francis qu'il croisa à nouveau ce cher Romano. Cette rencontre fut certainement la plus inoubliable avec l'Italie du Sud et la plus secouante. Ludwig se contraint à faire des efforts de politesses pour rétablir un semblant de communication avec l'Italie, ce qui était très difficile avec Romano. Il en vint donc à s'énerver :

« Au moins Feliciano a assez de jugeote pour ne pas m'insulter et m'écouter !

- Ah ! Et depuis quand ? Bastardo ! ça doit faire au moins trois ans que tu ne lui as pas adressé la parole ! Stronzo ! »

Si Romano n'avait pas eu honte de faire une danse de la victoire, il ne se serait pas gêné.

« C'est à cause de cette injonction d'éloignement !, se justifia Ludwig.

- Pour obéir aux ordres, t'es vachement doué, fullanculo ! Heureusement, Feliciano n'est plus assez bête pour te rejoindre incognito. Même sans cette injonction, t'aurais pas la moindre chance de l'approcher ! Potato bastard ! Mon jumeau te le permettrait pas ! Stronzo !

- Feliciano ne tiendrait même pas dix minutes sans vouloir me parler, si nous étions dans la même pièce, râla Ludwig.

- Ça, c'était quand il était amoureux de toi ! Je suis tellement soulagé que tu aies gâché toutes tes chances avec lui. Idiota ! »

Interloqué par cette révélation, Ludwig eut du mal à se reprendre. Le ton de Romano avait été moqueur et blessant. Ludwig avait du mal à s'imaginer que Feliciano eût été amoureux de lui. Ce n'était pas possible… Feliciano aimait les femmes et se vantait de ses conquêtes tous le temps. Et devant lui, en plus !

« Hein ? Comment ?

- Franchement, je t'aurais jamais supporté comme beau-frère, fullanculo. Te faire des patates quand tu viens à la maison, y a que Feliciano pour faire ça pour toi. T'es même pas cap de t'en rendre compte. Bastardo !

- Feliciano drague toutes les femmes qui lui passent sous les yeux. Comment veux-tu que je m'en rende compte ?

- Ce n'est qu'une couverture. T'es assez bête pour croire qu'il arrive à choper en parlant de pâtes, idiota. C'était toi qui l'intéressais, fullanculo !

- Je pensais qu'il était juste maladroit. Comme d'habitude… et qu'il les faisait craquer comme ça. C'est son côté le plus adorable… »

Romano avait la bouche grande ouverte et cherchait ses mots (même les insultes). Ludwig ne pensait pas un jour avoir l'occasion de lui clouer le bec. Il ne faisait plus vraiment attention à Romano et il essayait de se souvenir de l'attitude de Feliciano. Au tout début de leur relation, Feliciano l'avait assez perturbé parce qu'il était très tactile et très envahissant. Dormir avec un homme nu, même en toute amitié, ce n'était pas dans ses mœurs. Feliciano le draguait ? Ce n'était pas vraiment évident… Feliciano se rattrapait toujours en disant que c'était de l'amitié. Ludwig croyait que les Italiens étaient tous comme ça. Il arrivait même à Romano de lui prendre le bras sans faire attention. Feliciano lui avait même écrit une lettre étrange qui ressemblait beaucoup à une déclaration d'amour. Alors il avait correctement interprété ses mots, à ce moment-là ! Ludwig avait occulté l'idée que Feliciano pût vraiment l'aimer, malgré qu'il soit un homme, et en avait ri en disant que son amitié le touchait…

Ensuite, il avait repoussé tout ce qui pouvait être interpréter pour un intérêt autre que l'amitié entre eux. La façon dont il parlait les dernières années de l'homosexualité devait rendre malheureux Feliciano ainsi que l'angoisser. Comment avait-il pu s'accrocher autant de temps à lui ? A supporter la WWII ? Ses remarques sur lui ? Sa présence même ? Ludwig se souvint de la peau pâle de Feliciano, de ses cernes et de son attitude de qui-vive quasi-permanente. Qu'avait-il fait ?

Maintenant, il pouvait accepter qu'un de ses amis soit homosexuel. Il avait bien mis de l'eau dans son vin pour Kiku à chacune de leur rencontre pour le préserver de nombreux désagréments. Il faisait mine de ne pas entendre certains cris dans la demeure de Francis et ne s'offusquait pas de certains de ses retards. Seulement, être l'amour secret de Feliciano, c'était plus que gênant pour lui avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux. Ludwig se sentait très mal devant Romano. Celui-ci avait réussi à le rendre nerveux et complètement embarrassé vis-à-vis de Feliciano. Ludwig aimerait bien s'excuser, mais il ne pouvait même pas lui écrire une lettre.

« Votre connerie dépasse ma putain d'imagination ! Heureusement, vous ne pourrez jamais faire de mioche ensemble ! Et puis, c'est complètement fichu entre vous ! Ta période nazie était tellement en contradiction avec lui que vous ne vous en relèverez pas. Fullanculo ! Ne compte même plus sur son amitié, stronzo !

- Je le sais très bien, Romano ! Si tu es venu pour blesser mes sentiments, c'est réussi !

- Je voulais juste te démontrer à quel point tu as fait du mal à Feliciano, stronzo ! C'en est venu au point où il a peur d'être en ta présence ! Il a même coupé sa mèche sensible lors de WWII, pour que tu ne t'aperçoives pas de ses sentiments ! C'est de la mutilation volontaire, tu entends !

- Je n'en savais rien ! Je n'aurais jamais voulu qu'il se fasse du mal ! Jamais !

- Tu voulais nous épurer ! Tu nous aurais fait du mal ! Fullanculo !

- Je m'en veux d'avoir pensé cela sous l'influence de mon dirigeant ! J'ai bien compris que j'étais dans l'erreur ! Je l'ai subi de plein fouet cette épuration, ça m'a changé en ce monstre !

- Ne l'approche plus jamais, stronzo !

- Feliciano ne pourra pas se planquer à Florence toute sa vie !

- Comment sais-tu où il est !, glapit Romano.

- Je le connais bien !

- De toute façon, t'as pas assez de couilles pour aller l'embêter ! J'ai pas de soucis à me faire ! Reste bien chez toi et fais-toi détester à mort par tous les autres ! Stronzo !

- Romano, arrête immédiatement ! »

La voix de Francis résonna de manière autoritaire dans la salle.

Pourtant, Romano avait raison. Ludwig était détesté de tous et il ne savait pas comment sortir de cette impasse. Pour lui, pour son pays. Toutes les autres nations le fuyaient ou avaient un mouvement de recul en sa présence. Et Feliciano, son meilleur ami, ne voulait même plus lui adresser la parole. Ludwig était certain que Romano lui avait dit tout ça pour le faire réagir. Feliciano devait être au plus mal. Feliciano était dans l'impossibilité de l'appeler à l'aide pour une fois. Parce que c'était lui, Ludwig, le problème.

Francis passa avec réticence une main sur son épaule. Il avait l'air fatigué de ce genre de paroles blessantes.

« Romano, tu ferais mieux de rentrer en Italie et de dire à Feliciano que Ludwig va plutôt bien.

- Comme s'il s'en souciait encore et que c'était la vérité…

- Mentir, c'est très vilain, Lovino !

- Etre hypocrite, encore plus ! Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

- Allez, va-t'en !»

Romano siffla entre ses dents, avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette. Toujours aussi véloce, ces italiens !

« Je suis désolé. Romano t'en voudra toujours pour une raison ou pour une autre, juste parce que tu préfères les pommes de terre aux pâtes. Je considère que c'est un goût personnel…

- Il ne m'en veut pas pour cette raison, soupira Ludwig.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Il est hyper-protecteur envers Feliciano. C'est normal pour un italien, tu sais. De se préoccuper de sa famille proche. Antonio n'en dit rien, mais il a eu droit à une explication entre quatre yeux avec Feliciano… Bon d'accord. Une explication avec Feliciano, c'est plus sympa qu'avec Romano.

- Tu étais au courant ?

- Tout le monde sait que Feliciano a le béguin pour toi, soupira Francis. Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Votre relation platonique est vraiment digne d'intérêt. Je n'avais jamais compris comment l'amour pouvait fonctionner sans sexe. Vous m'en avez donné un magnifique exemple. Apparemment, la distance ne vous réussit que jusqu'à un certain point.

- J'irais le voir. Et tu te fais des id…

- Ludwig ! Tu n'aurais pas dû me le dire ! Tu as vu dans quelle position tu me mets ! Je suis l'un de ceux à avoir prononcé cette injonction d'éloignement !

- Je préfère que tu sois au courant au cas où je me fais arrêter dans mon initiative. C'est une visite strictement personnelle.

- Tu devrais peut-être attendre que Feliciano soit prêt à te revoir.

- Non. J'ai beaucoup trop attendu. Et il faut que je lui prouve que je suis capable de désobéir à un ordre.

- En m'avertissant au passage, ce n'est pas vraiment désobéir. Bon d'accord, je conçois que ce soit un grand effort pour toi, s'en moqua Francis. Je ne dirais rien aux autres. Tu n'as pas intérêt à me doubler.

- France, merci. »

Ludwig n'était pas venu en France pour parler de Feliciano, mais pour amorcer une discussion avec Francis sur l'avenir de l'Europe. Il fallait qu'il la joue très finement et qu'il tâte le terrain. Francis était la personne la plus à même de passer une alliance avec lui pour éviter une nouvelle guerre. Seulement, il était peut-être trop tôt pour forcer la main à Francis. Ludwig savait que quel que soit le bout par lequel il entamerait cette discussion, Francis risquait de mal le prendre. Alors autant être direct.

« Il y a des rumeurs de couloir.

- Quelles rumeurs ?, s'alarma Francis. Pas de guerre !

- Non, Francis. Evitons d'utiliser ce mot. De toute façon, il n'est pas d'actualité. J'en ai entendu parler chez moi et il semblerait que ce soit le cas chez toi, aussi.

- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- De réconciliation européenne. »

Francis fronça les sourcils, comme s'il réfléchissait. Finalement, il leva son petit doigt au ciel.

« Par l'économie et la culture ? C'est un discours venant de chez toi. Dis donc, tu n'aurais pas peur qu'on s'attaque à toi, une fois remis debout ?

- Je n'ai pas envie de revivre des horreurs. Je n'ai pas envie de perdre de nouveau mon jugement au profit de monstres. Je n'ai pas envie que cela arrive à nouveau en Europe.

- Très beau discours, mais c'est utopique. On arriverait à tous s'entendre ? Tous les pays Européens ! Oh, je crois que ça n'est jamais arrivé, ironisa Francis. Maintenant que l'on t'en veut à couteaux tirés, tu penses que ça va marcher ?

- On en reparlera.

- Je laisserai une oreille traîner sur le sujet. »

Francis n'était pas du genre à accepter une idée quand elle ne venait pas de lui. Ludwig lui avait juste donné une piste à explorer. Il espérait que Francis se convaincrait lui-même du bien-fondé de cette idée ainsi que de sa possible réussite.

« Je voulais que tu sois au courant de certaines manœuvres politiques. Vois cela comme une bonne volonté de ma part. »

Ludwig savait que cette idée ne resterait qu'à un stade germinatif sans le soutien des nations et des gouvernements. Il était bien trop tôt pour la proposer. Toutes les nations pansaient leurs blessures. Francis avait toujours un petit mouvement de recul et de peur en sa présence, bien qu'il tentât de le cacher. Il était bien trop tôt pour manœuvrer au grand jour. L'avenir était encore incertain en Europe. La paix fragile et menacée. L'opposition entre les Etats-Unis et la Russie allait devenir problématique. Nul doute que les pays Européens allaient en pâtir dans les prochaines années et se déchirer encore. Ludwig espérait au moins retarder le prochain affrontement.

Ludwig enchaîna sur des mesures visant à faciliter les échanges avec Francis. Il devait construire au moins un lien solide avec France. Il était le seul sur qui il pouvait compter, pour l'instant.


	3. Chapter 3

**Retrouvaille mouvementée**

Ludwig avait pris sa voiture pour rejoindre l'Italie. Histoire de ne pas se faire attraper sur le fait, il était passé par la France avec la bénédiction de Francis. Celui-ci avancerait qu'il était distrait quand la nation allemande avait pénétré sur son territoire, il n'aurait donc rien senti d'anormal.

L'avantage de rejoindre l'Italie par le Nord, plutôt que de prendre un bateau pour débarquer par le Sud, était que seul Feliciano serait au courant de son intrusion.

Une fois la frontière entre la France et l'Italie dépassée, il poussa sa voiture à toute vitesse pour rejoindre Feliciano. Connaissant l'Italien et sa propension à la fuite rapide et efficace, il avait toutes les chances de le louper. Seulement, il ne désespérait pas de trouver une solution pour le trouver ou même l'appâter.

Arrivé à Florence, il gara son automobile en bas de l'appartement de Feliciano. Il se heurta immédiatement à un garde. Un garde italien n'était pas un souci majeur.

« Si tu ne me dis pas où est ta nation, j'étripe toute ta famille.

- Ma nation est toute ma famille ! »

Oh, non ! Un orphelin ! Ludwig avait oublié que Feliciano ne s'entourait pour sa garde personnelle que de personnes sans attaches.

« Il n'est pas là, c'est tout ce que je peux vous dire. Rentrez chez vous ! »

Feliciano avait dû partir précipitamment pour sa maison de campagne ou pour Rome. Ou alors… Ludwig savait par expérience que les Italiens pouvaient mentir comme des arracheurs de dents et étaient retors quand ils le désiraient vraiment. Feliciano serait capable de lui faire retourner toute la campagne italienne des environs en se planquant chez lui.

« Annoncez-moi à lui.

- Je vous dis qu'il n'est pas là.

- Je ne vais pas menacer votre famille, c'est votre vie que je vais menacer. Je sais qu'il est là ! »

Ludwig empêcha le garde de siffler dans un instrument et il le bouscula pour entrer.

Il monta les marches quatre à quatre en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Arrivé devant la porte en bois massif, il fut heureux que le garde l'eût suivi.

« Ouvrez la porte !

- Ma nation n'est pas présentable.

- Je m'en fiche. Je l'ai déjà vu dans des états pitoyables. J'ai fait un long trajet pour pouvoir lui parler, sans compter tous les ennuis que cela m'apportera. Je veux le voir !

- Parlez moins fort, chuchota le garde. Il a la gueule de bois. »

Pour qu'une nation eût la gueule de bois, il fallait qu'elle eût fini ivre morte. Feliciano n'était pas très agréable quand il avait bu. Autant il pouvait être joyeux en temps normal, autant il avait l'alcool triste.

« Je vais m'occuper de lui. Allez, acheter des pâtes fraîches, du basilic, des tomates… Je vais vous faire une liste.

- Je suis garde, pas coursier.

- Votre nation est comme votre famille, non ? Alors, on va s'assurer qu'il ait le ventre plein et heureux, après avoir passé une mauvaise nuit.

- Oui, monsieur.

- Et n'avertissait son jumeau sous aucun prétexte !

- Mais…

- Ça risque de mal se terminer sinon, pour tout le monde.»

Le garde lui ouvrit enfin la porte et Ludwig pénétra dans l'appartement de Feliciano. Feliciano, contrairement à son jumeau, était quelqu'un d'ordonné. Donc, tout ce bordel dans sa maison était vraiment très mauvais signe.

Ludwig dépassa l'entrée en évitant les manteaux, le parapluie et les chaussures. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la chambre, mais pas trace de son italien dans ce désordre. Il ne s'était pas planqué dans les toilettes, non plus. Il avança jusqu'à la pièce à vivre.

La fameuse mèche de Feliciano, dans sa forme la plus simple, dépassait du canapé. Avec tout le boucan qu'il avait fait, il ne s'était même pas réveillé.

Ludwig s'approcha en évitant de tomber en marchant sur les bouteilles.

Feliciano dormait profondément. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de s'enrouler dans une couverture et il était même habillé, alors qu'il ne supportait pas ses vêtements au lit.

Ludwig hésita à le réveiller. Si Feliciano avait été debout, il aurait su immédiatement quel accueil lui réservait l'italien. Alors que là, Feliciano lui semblait fragile et il avait peur de dire ou de faire ce qu'il ne fallait pas. Seulement, il n'était pas égoïste au point de voir Feliciano et de s'en aller sans lui avoir parlé. Il n'était pas mauvais au point de le laisser dans cette situation, sans soutien.

Il ramassa toutes les bouteilles pour les mettre dans un sac. Autant éviter un malheureux accident.

Ludwig s'assit ensuite à côté de Feliciano.

Il resta un moment à le contempler, heureux de voir son visage familier, puis il avança sa main pour caresser sa joue. Il la retira assez vite, se rendant compte que ce n'était pas un geste que ferait un simple ami.

Feliciano râla dans son sommeil, fronça les sourcils avant d'ouvrir ses yeux. Il y eut d'abord de la surprise, un bref instant de douceur, puis de la peur.

« RFA, qu'est-ce que tu fais chez moi ? Va-t'en ! »

L'Italien se redressa brusquement et il tenta de s'enfuir. Ludwig le retint par la manche et il l'empêcha de crier à l'aide.

« Je ne te veux pas de mal. Calme-toi, Italia ! J'ai fait un long voyage pour pouvoir te parler, alors tu vas rester tranquille ! »

Feliciano arrêta de se débattre et Ludwig put le poser à terre.

« Quel que soit le sujet dont on parlera, on va s'étriper ! Donc, il vaut mieux que tu repartes… Je n'accepterai plus aucune alliance avec ton pays. Je ferai toujours pression sur mon gouvernement pour éviter qu'on soit de nouveau mêlé à tes rêves de conquêtes ! Plus jamais !

- J'ai complètement abandonné l'idée même de conquérir un autre pays, réfuta Ludwig.

- Oh, ça va te revenir ! Et plus vite que tu ne le penses ! Tu aimes être le plus puissant, quitte à faire du mal !

- Non, ça ne me reviendra pas. Pas après ce que j'ai fait !

- Je suis toujours en colère contre toi !

- Justement, je voulais en parler avec toi !

- Je ne veux pas en parler !

- Tu me mets à la porte ?

- Si… »

Après avoir autant élevé la voix, Feliciano parut hésitant et Ludwig en profita pour s'imposer.

« Laisse-moi me reposer avant de reprendre la route. Je suis certain que Francis m'attend à la frontière.

- Tu n'es pas venu en avion !, s'affola Feliciano.

- Suisse m'aurait canardé sans aucun remord et il aurait visé juste. »

Il vit Feliciano frissonner devant une telle perspective.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû venir. On va avoir des ennuis. De graves ennuis, l'avertit l'Italien.

- Les frontières sont valables aussi dans les airs. Je n'ai franchi que celle de Francis. Si je t'assomme avant de partir devant ton garde, tu n'en auras pas.

- Je suis déjà assez assommé par l'alcool. J'ai mal à la tête. Tu cognes trop fort. De toute façon, je ne te donne pas la permission de me toucher !

- D'accord…. »

Il avait déjà outrepassé cette permission et il essayait de ne pas penser au fait que Feliciano n'allait pas rechercher un contact physique. C'était trop bizarre de sa part. Ludwig fit un tour d'horizon de l'endroit avant de faire remarquer.

« Ton appartement est dans un sale état.

- J'ai fait une fête, vee, tenta de l'en persuader Feliciano.

- Bien sûr. »

Ludwig commença à ramasser les détritus et le linge sale, ce qui mit mal à l'aise Feliciano.

« Tes invités ont l'air de faire ta taille, lui dit-il pour l'embêter.

- Simple coïncidence. Vee ! Il y a beaucoup de gens qui font ma taille en Italie, contrairement en Allemagne. Vee ! »

L'Allemand comprit qu'il ne devait pas chercher plus loin. Feliciano devait avoir honte de son laisser-aller. Ludwig se souvint que la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus n'avait pas été tendre. Il avait abreuvé d'insultes Feliciano. Depuis, il n'avait même pas pu lui envoyer une lettre et il était persuadé que Romano dressait de lui un portrait très négatif de sa personne. Ludwig lâcha les affaires de Feliciano dans un sac avant de se tourner vers lui.

« Je suis venu te voir pour m'excuser en personne.

- Tu aurais pu me faire passer une lettre par l'intermédiaire de Romano. C'était moins risqué.

- Je n'étais pas sûr qu'elle arrive à destination.

- Romano ne me ferait jamais une chose pareille, décréta Feliciano.

- Ce qu'il pense de moi me le faisait craindre. Je ne suis pas là pour parler de ton frère.

- Je sais ce que Romano t'a dit à propos de mes sentiments envers toi. Je dois te dégoûter, alors va-t'en ! Tu ne devrais pas être là ! »

Ludwig put alors constater que Feliciano avait vraiment peur de lui. Sa mèche de cheveux ne faisait que changer de formes dans n'importe quel sens. Ludwig n'avait vu ce dérèglement que lorsque leurs vies avaient été véritablement en danger. Feliciano appelait souvent à l'aide pour des raisons complètement stupides, mais il était rarement dans un tel état de panique quand Ludwig arrivait. Feliciano jouait un peu la comédie à ces moments-là, pour déplacer les troupes allemandes à des endroits inadéquats. Feliciano était un stratège de la défaite, de la débandade, de la retraite et de la reddition. Jamais il n'avait véritablement peur quand il devait agiter un drapeau blanc ! En ce moment, ce devait être une forte instabilité émotionnelle dont il était la cause principale. De la peur, mais pas que de la peur.

« Je peux tout à fait comprendre que tu aies pu m'aimer à une certaine époque et que je t'ai terriblement déçu depuis. Je n'arrive même pas à faire la liste des tords que j'ai pu te causer. Je sais que, par rapport à ce que j'ai fais, mes excuses ne valent quasiment rien, mais je tiens à te les adresser.

- Effectivement, ça ne vaut pas le sang d'encre que je me suis fait à propos de toi, à propos des autres et à propos de moi-même. Je n'ai jamais été aussi terrifié de ma vie !

- Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi coupable et aussi honteux de toute mon existence. Je voulais aussi te remercier pour m'avoir sauvé la vie et donner une chance de laver mon honneur.

- Je n'ai fait cela que pour éviter une prolongation de la guerre et l'écartèlement de l'Allemagne. Ce n'était pas pour toi ! Tu étais déjà mort pour moi ! J'ai sauvé ce qu'il restait de ta nation ! »

Ludwig ne dit rien, blessé. Il n'en avait pas le droit après tout. Il savait déjà que Feliciano n'était pas un homme idiot. L'Italien faisait des choix courageux pour lui et pour sa nation. Il pouvait le recouvrir de reproches, Ludwig ne s'en défendrait pas. Le résistant qui avait mis sa vie en péril, c'était Feliciano. Ludwig ne connaissait pas le moyen de lui dire de manière diplomate qu'il était heureux de n'avoir jamais su pour ses agissements. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait été capable de lui faire.

Ludwig lui tendit un verre d'eau et de l'aspirine avant de retourner au ménage de l'appartement. Son ancien ami le regardait faire avec un air suspicieux. Il devait être encore sacrément imbibé pour ne pas se sentir de le jeter dehors.

Quand le garde sonna pour apporter les courses, Feliciano lui ouvrit et le réprimanda plus pour la forme que pour le fond.

« Ludwig, j'ai entendu tes excuses. Est-ce que tu pourrais faire moins de bruit ?

- Je ne suis pas responsable de ton mal de tête. »

Feliciano donna un coup de poing violent dans le mur et Ludwig comprit que, oui, quelque part il en était responsable. Il préféra ne pas y penser et il s'acharna sur la tâche de rendre habitable cet endroit.

Ludwig finit par cuisiner pour Feliciano. Le silence ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi pesant. D'habitude, quand il y avait un problème entre eux, Feliciano disait une bêtise, parlait du beau-temps, s'extasiait devant la première chose venue ou même se rabattait sur le sujet des pâtes. Bien qu'elles fussent en train de cuire, Feliciano ne desserra pas les dents sur le sujet.

L'homme qui se tenait là n'était pas le Feliciano que tous connaissait, c'était la part de Feliciano que Ludwig commençait à peine à appréhender. L'homme responsable et valeureux, celui qui se cachait derrière un sourire de circonstances quand tout allait mal. La personne à laquelle Ludwig aurait aimé que Feliciano ressemble un peu plus. Calme, posée, réfléchie. Finalement, il avait sous ses yeux ce qu'il avait toujours attendu de Feliciano et il le regrettait. Il aurait bien aimé dire que l'homme insouciant, au drapeau blanc, cueillant des fleurs et se roulant dans les pelouses avec des chats était le véritable Feliciano. Ou, alors était-ce un tout ? Ludwig avait juste soulevé un pan secret de la personnalité de Feliciano, à force de le pousser à bout. Il ne faisait que s'interroger à ce sujet depuis qu'ils ne s'étaient revus. Connaissait-il vraiment son meilleur ami ? Ludwig n'avait même pas été capable de s'apercevoir que Feliciano était amoureux de lui.

« Il me semble que c'était ton plat préféré. Tes goûts ont peut-être changé depuis ?

- Non. J'aime toujours les pâtes comme ça. Vee !

- Ah, ça me rassure.

- Je ne les mangerai pas pour autant. Vee !

- Comment ça ? Feliciano ? On ne gâche pas des pâtes ! C'est toi-même qui le dis tout le temps.

- Je ne pense pas que tu sois venu jusqu'ici pour seulement t'excuser, me faire le ménage et me faire à manger. Tu m'en veux, toi aussi. J'ai peur de toi, de ce que tu pourrais me faire.

- Je ne t'en veux plus du tout. Au contraire !

- Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu donnais au procès. »

Ludwig n'aimait pas qu'on lui parlât de ce fichu procès. Il contint sa colère de nation et d'homme. Il était normal que Feliciano abordât le sujet épineux.

« Je me suis mal comporté envers toi, ce jour-là et je m'en excuse. »

XXXXX

Feliciano ne voulait pas des excuses de Ludwig. Il ne cessait de s'interroger sur la raison de sa visite en Italie. Pour le voir, lui, mais encore ? Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis trois ans. Feliciano avait l'impression que cela faisait des siècles et qu'il ne reconnaissait plus Ludwig. C'était son visage, c'était lui, mais ce n'était plus le même homme que durant la guerre. Ça le troublait de retrouver son meilleur ami.

Pouvait-on vraiment se relever de cette WWII en sachant que l'on a été un meurtrier à grande échelle ?

Ludwig jouait les durs et cachait ses remords. Du moins, Feliciano l'espérait. Le voir s'occuper de lui et juste lui dire qu'il s'excusait le mettait hors de lui. Feliciano ne pouvait pas se défendre et encore moins le forcer à partir. Il avait voulu une garde allégée pour que ses hommes ne le voient pas dans un état lamentable. Il avait fallu que Ludwig choisisse ce jour précis pour venir en Italie. Son homme de main avait appelé le reste de sa garde personnelle. Son père Rome lui avait toujours dit de ne jamais baisser sa garde. En particulier, dans son propre territoire.

Ludwig ne devait pas lui avoir pardonné de l'avoir trahi.

« C'est prêt ?

- Empoisonné, vee !

- Italia… J'ai déjà eu de nombreuses occasions de t'empoisonner avec les pâtes, ça ne m'a jamais effleuré l'esprit. Tu te jettes tous le temps dessus, comme un affamé. Ce ne serait pas bien difficile. »

Feliciano se maudit d'avoir le ventre qui gargouillât à ce moment-là. Il n'avait avalé que du vin depuis la veille et il ne dirait pas non à quelque chose de solide avant de faire la sieste. Seulement, Ludwig était chez lui. Il n'était donc pas tranquille du tout.

« Feliciano, je ne pouvais pas partir après t'avoir vu comme ça. J'aurais dû juste m'excuser et retourner en Allemagne. Je voulais juste que tu saches à quel point je tenais à ton amitié. Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien. Je me fais du souci et…

- Notre amitié n'a plus de raison d'être, dit Feliciano, préférant être honnête. Je ne supporte plus ta présence. Pourquoi je te parlerai de mes problèmes ?

- J'ai l'impression d'être l'un de tes problèmes. »

Feliciano se sentit atteint en plein cœur. Non, il n'était plus attaché à Ludwig ! Il préférait le repousser et oublier le temps insouciant passé avec lui autant que les moments désagréables.

« Tu as eu l'impression d'être trahi par moi. De mon point de vue, tu as trahi l'homme que tu étais, celui pour lequel j'avais de l'estime et plus encore, murmura Feliciano.

- Je l'ai compris. Tu n'as pas à en t'en vouloir que les choses se soient passés de cette façon. Tu as fait les bons choix. »

Ludwig lui posa son assiette sur le comptoir et prit sa veste. Il y a un temps, Feliciano l'aurait retenu et l'aurait prié de ne pas le laisser seul avec sa détresse. Seulement, Ludwig le faisait sentir encore plus mal que la veille sans s'en rendre compte. Se doutait-il qu'il cauchemardait encore de ces instants à dissimuler ses activités, de ces moments de haine pure envers lui, des derniers jours de la guerre dans une odeur de mort et de désolation ? Il ne devait même pas en avoir la moindre idée.

« Feliciano, je te conseille de faire un tour du côté de ton parti démocrate-chrétien et d'écouter les idées de Spinelli, lança-t-il dans le couloir.

- Ne te mêle pas de ma vie politique interne, s'énerva Feliciano. N'approche pas mon Président du Conseil De Gasperi !

- Si ça ne me concernait pas, je fermerai les yeux là-dessus. On ne peut pas prévoir les élections à l'avance, mais j'ai l'intuition que nos dirigeants auront de grandes affinités.

- Je ne serai plus ton allié ! Si tu crois pouvoir manipuler les italiens avec de belles paroles, tu te trompes. Tu as peur d'une guerre que tu pourrais perdre !

- Tu devrais en avoir peur aussi.

- Elle est inévitable. On se tape dessus, on se remet debout et on se retape dessus. J'en ai assez ! On fait de plus en plus de morts et de dégâts ! Je déteste cette vie de nation qui ne consiste qu'à prendre ses armes contre les autres et à se faire du mal à la première occasion. La guerre, toujours la guerre !

- Certains hommes politiques pensent qu'une solution à ces conflits est possible. Dans nos pays, en France, en Belgique, aux Pays-Bas, au Luxembourg et au Royaume-Uni.

- Ça t'arrangerait bien.

- D'ici quelques années, je vous aurais tous dépassé au niveau économique.

- Efficacité allemande, râla Feliciano. Tu seras sur pied avant nous tous, comme d'habitude. Tu ne devrais pas me le dire et laisser mes espions m'en faire le rapport.

- Je fais en sorte de le cacher de mon mieux.

- Alors pourquoi me le dire ? Je vais le répéter aux autres.

- Je pense que tu sauras manier cette information avec sagesse. Mes prochaines élections vont être décisives.

- J'espère bien que tu vas avoir quelqu'un de sensé à ton gouvernement ! ça te ferait du bien ! Me menacer sous mon propre toit, tu ne manques pas de culot !

- Ce n'était pas une menace, Feliciano. Je veux juste éviter une nouvelle guerre », soupira Ludwig.

Feliciano regarda par la fenêtre en occultant la présence de Ludwig et en lui faisant signe de sortir. Il avait entendu les discours de certains de ses hommes politiques. Spinelli et De Gasperi. Leur idée d'une nouvelle Europe basée sur la culture et l'économie pour une paix durable le touchait beaucoup. C'était ce dont il rêvait depuis toujours, mais il n'y croyait pas vraiment. Pas après ce qu'il avait vu d'aussi près. Comment les hommes pouvaient-ils aimer leurs semblables alors qu'ils pouvaient les haïr avec autant d'intensité ? Ludwig n'était là que pour préserver sa nation de nouvelles atrocités. C'était purement stratégique. Toutes les nations européennes se ligueraient contre lui, s'il faisait mine de se relever avant les autres. Il venait de lui donner de quoi l'abattre d'une simple affirmation sur son état économique. Pourquoi faisait-il cela ? S'en voulait-il au point de précipiter sa chute ? Chute que Feliciano avait évitée avec toute sa volonté.

« Tu es quelqu'un de cruel, Ludwig. Je n'aurais jamais voulu connaître cette part de toi.

- Je fais ce qu'il doit être fait. Cette fois-ci, c'est tout à fait réfléchi. Je ne prends mes ordres de personne. »

Feliciano lui jeta un regard désabusé puis dériva vers les pâtes.

« Elles vont être froides, c'est bien dommage, vee ! »

Il se dirigea vers le plat et commença à manger tranquillement. Ludwig n'avait pas intérêt à lui faire du mal, parce que Francis savait qu'il était ici dans son appartement. Son grand-frère avait eu une drôle d'idée de se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas. Retomber dans l'insouciance, même quelques secondes, le déchargeait de tout ce qu'il n'acceptait pas dans ce monde.

« Feliciano… Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir gâché notre amitié et de t'avoir fait autant de mal. J'espère pouvoir te revoir.

- Tu n'es plus le bienvenu ici. Merci pour le coup de main dans mon appartement, vee !

- Je t'enverrai des lettres. »

Le téléphone sonna dans son appartement. Feliciano le prit dans ses mains. Il reconnut la voix de son chef de garde.

« ça peut aller. Disons que j'aimerais bien que vous montiez, j'ai quelques instructions à vous donner. »

Feliciano savait qu'America et/ou Russia avait mis sur écoute son téléphone. Dire que Ludwig était dans son appartement équivaudrait à lui créer de graves ennuis à lui et à Francis.

Pour l'instant, il n'avait pas détecté de caméra ou de micros chez lui, mais ça viendrait. Une nouvelle guerre mondiale s'annonçait et allait fragiliser l'Europe.

« Tu ferais mieux de partir maintenant Ludwig. Tu profites beaucoup trop de mon hospitalité.

- Même si tu ne réponds pas à mes lettres, je t'en enverrai.

- Je demanderai à Romano de les déchirer. Va-t'en.

- Au revoir, Feliciano.

- Adieu. »

Il entendit les pas précipités de Ludwig dans l'escalier. Une vague de soulagement l'envahit et il pleura de l'avoir revu sans y être préparé. Il voulait encore attendre avant de le revoir. Leurs retrouvailles étaient inévitables. Même en étant prévoyant, Feliciano aurait fini par le croiser. Il ne savait que penser de Ludwig.

Quand les gardes remontèrent dans son appartement, il leur donna des instructions pour sa sécurité bien plus stricte qu'auparavant. Durant ces trois ans, Feliciano s'était bien trop laissé aller. Il avait simplement aidé à la reconstruction de son pays qui se faisait difficilement et il ne s'était que très peu occupé des affaires étrangères. Il était temps qu'il se remette dans le bain pour comprendre ce dont quoi Ludwig lui parlait.

Il allait également se procurer une ligne sécurisée pour certains appels. Feliciano n'aimait pas peser ses mots à chacune de ses conversations téléphoniques. Ce qu'il se passait entre les USA et la Russie n'allaient pas se mêler de sa vie privée.

Feliciano téléphona à Francis, histoire de l'enguirlander avec ses idées malvenues.

« Mon petit Feli, comment vas-tu ?

- J'ai eu une très mauvaise surprise au réveil. Vee !

- Ah ? De quel ordre ?

- Ne fais pas l'idiot, vee. Si tu pouvais éviter de m'envoyer des cadeaux surprise, ce ne serait pas plus mal. Les fleurs n'ont pas tenu la route.

- Pardon… Enfin, tu vois… Je pensais que ça pourrait t'égayer.

- Non, en fait.

- Je suis désolé. De mon côté, ça va plutôt bien. Je suis en train de faire le tour de mes politiques. Une idée comme ça.

- Une idée comme ça, demanda Feliciano presque certain que Ludwig y était pour quelque chose. Tu devrais faire attention, Francis. Il ne faut pas toujours écouter les racontars d'autres nations.

- J'écoute mes hommes politiques, c'est important. Je ne vais pas te raconter ce que j'ai appris d'intéressant au téléphone. Est-ce que je pourrais venir te voir, d'ici une quinzaine de jours ou peut-être un mois ?

- Donne-moi une date assez tôt pour que je puisse m'organiser.

- Ce sera le week-end, une visite de courtoisie. Rien de politique.

- Ça fera plaisir à Romano, vee ! Je ferai du tiramisu. Tu n'as rien contre les pâtes ? »

Discuter nourriture avec son frère lui sembla comme une bouffée d'air frais après la visite de Ludwig. Francis tint la discussion jusqu'à être sûr qu'il se sentait mieux et il l'en remerciait.

**Une petite review ? J'ai l'impression de quémander. ça doit autant vous énerver que moi-même. J'aimerais avoir votre avis sur la question. Est-ce que je ne rentre pas assez dans le lard ? Les personnages vous semblent-t-ils respectés, malgré mon parti pris de faire un Feliciano plus mâture ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Avez-vous envie de lire la suite ? Ou cela vous laisse-t-il indifférent parce que vous savez déjà comment ça va se terminer grâce à l'Histoire ? **

**Je prend le point de vue des nations qui voient leur petit monde être chamboulé. Est-ce que ça vous semble crédible ? Je m'arrange pour coller autant que possible à l'Histoire. **

**Si vous avez bien vu dans ce chapitre, deux noms ont été cités : les pères italiens de l'Europe. ;) Francis parle de quelqu'un en particulier également qui agit dans l'ombre pour le moment. Qui est-ce ? **

**Je m'étais lancée dans cette fanfiction en me disant : Oui, j'ai le temps de la faire et ça m'entraînera à traiter un sujet difficile ! Seulement, c'était les vacances de Noël. Je me suis un peu emporté. Mon rythme de parution va en être sûrement affecté à partir de maintenant. J'en suis désolée.**


	4. Chapter 4

**L'union fait la force !**

**Vous en avez de la chance. Ma sortie a été annulée samedi et j'ai donc eu le temps d'écrire.**

Francis appréciait ce temps de paix et de reconstruction à sa juste valeur. Il avait souffert terriblement de l'occupation de son territoire par l'Allemagne ainsi que des actions des collabos de son pays. Les arrestations, les déportations, les fusillades ne rythmaient plus le quotidien des français. Il ne faisait plus de cauchemars où il entendait les cris des victimes du IIIème Reich dans sa tête. Il s'était senti réellement impuissant, comme au premier temps de son existence, qui ne pouvait empêcher l'ennemi de marcher sur son territoire. S'exiler en Angleterre, même si ce fût pour une période de temps très courte, lui pesait encore gros sur le cœur également. Il n'aimait pas Arthur et il lui était redevable. Son rival le laissait tranquille, mais il ne doutait pas qu'il devrait lui faire un retour d'ascenseur à un moment ou à un autre.

Il était tout de même soulagé de l'issue de cette guerre, plus que nulle autre. Pour le bien et le bonheur de sa population, pour l'honneur de sa nation, pour son bien-être.

Seulement il était inquiet pour l'avenir. Il n'en disait pas grand-chose. Un grand nombre de pays européens en voulait à l'Allemagne et à Ludwig. Les Alliés avaient séparé l'Allemagne en plusieurs parties et lui avaient imposée des tributs et des restrictions légères. Pour certains, ce n'était pas suffisant. L'Europe était comme un brasier éteint, il suffirait d'un coup de vent pour réanimer les flammes de la guerre. Ludwig en était conscient, il savait que ça se passerait mal pour lui en pareil cas.

Francis passait ses journées avec ses diplomates étrangers dans le but d'améliorer ses relations avec la RFA. Il ne savait pas trop où les négociations mèneraient. Avec l'Entente Cordiale et cette alliance de circonstances, il pourrait peut-être éviter de nouveaux carnages. Francis avait aussi laissé trainer son oreille du côté de certains de ses ministres. Un projet mené en secret avec l'Allemagne ne lui plaisait pas du tout et il allait en entendre parler avant sa mise en exécution.

D'un point de vue strictement personnel, Francis faisait énormément d'effort pour parler de manière civilisée avec Ludwig. Sans compter le fait que Ludwig avait été un tourmenteur acharné, intraitable et irraisonnable, Francis avait d'autres griefs contre lui. Romano étant un confident bien trop impulsif, il avait dû être l'oreille attentive de Feliciano. L'Italien essayait d'éviter certains sujets. En vain. C'était impossible de passer sous silence certains actes ou paroles pour expliquer ses peurs et son chagrin concernant Ludwig et parfois même Kiku. Francis avait toujours une boîte de mouchoirs prête chez lui au cas où Feliciano viendrait se lamenter. Ce n'était pas pour d'autres raisons, idiot et pervers d'Espagne ! Même Arthur regardait cette boîte bizarrement et se retournait vers lui d'un air de dire : « Alors, on manque de compagnie ? ». Après, on disait que c'était lui le pervers ! En fait, il ne devait être entouré que de nations de dépravées qui voyaient des choses là où il n'y en avait pas. Oui, il faisait parfois de drôle de sous-entendus, parfois il disait tout haut ce qu'il pensait tout court, et il pouvait avoir un comportement étrange quand il espionnait ses rivaux. Ça n'aidait pas, mais il était juste comme ça !

De toute façon, ça l'arrangeait qu'ils croient qu'il était célibataire. Si America le chopait sur le fait, il allait se faire enguirlander.

« France ! »

Francis cria de se faire surprendre en plein couloir.

Un rire bien particulier raisonna à ses oreilles.

« Ce n'est pas bien de me faire peur, râla Francis.

- Oh, je voulais juste te faire une surprise. Ma délégation est ici. J'ai bien le droit de te rendre visite.

- Tu seras toujours le bienvenu ici. N'en doute pas.

- Avec America qui veut te prendre sous son aile, j'en doute. Il est sourd aux menaces, ce petit insolent. Je lui aurai bien brisé les os, lors de notre dernière entrevue. »

Francis sourit à Ivan. Il savait très bien que l'URSS proférait très souvent des menaces en l'air. Ce n'était soit que du bluff, soit que des sous-entendus sexuels. Quand Ivan disait : « Je vais pétrir ton corps jusqu'à en extraire toute son essence », Francis se doutait bien qu'il allait passer une nuit torride avec son amant.

« Francis ?

- Hum ?

- Il ne restera de toi que de la charpie quand j'en aurai fini avec toi, dit Ivan avec un sourire tendre. T'allier avec America, alors que tu pourrais ne faire qu'un avec moi me contrarie beaucoup.

- Un programme très intéressant, mon cher. Sache que je ne me laisserai pas faire par America.

- J'espère bien. America ne ressortira pas indemne de cette confrontation. Ton petit chéri.

- C'est le fils pourri gâté d'Arthur.

- Ah, aurais-je réveillé une vieille rancœur ? A mon avantage, j'espère. »

Ivan posa sa main sur son épaule, froide comme l'hiver. Francis l'attrapa pour la réchauffer. En étant l'amant de l'U.R.S.S. et l'allié d'America, il se mettait dans une très fâcheuse position. Seulement… Il était le pays de l'amour et il ne pouvait réfréner ses sentiments. Il avait caché son attachement pour Ivan depuis la première guerre mondiale. Pour l'instant, ils ne s'étaient pas faits repérés. Ivan n'avait pas changé d'attitude envers lui en public et lui également. En privé, ils laissaient de côté ce qui ne faisait pas d'eux des hommes ordinaires.

« Je suis désolé de te décevoir Ivan, mais je m'entends bien avec mes alliés.

- Tu leur donnes du fil à retordre dès que tu peux.

- Ce ne serait pas moi sinon !, plaisanta-t-il.

- Je peux entendre Angleterre râler d'ici, kol, kol, kol.

- Si je pouvais avoir une ouïe aussi fine que la tienne… Non, en fait, je serai toujours dérangé par Arthur. Entre le fait qu'il parle à ses « amis » et qu'il râle tout le temps, ce serait bien embêtant.

- Ma délégation va rester cette nuit. J'ai insisté.

- Oh, intéressant.

- J'espère que nos deux pays vont toujours aussi bien s'entendre. Ce serait dommage de devenir des ennemis mortels dans les prochains mois. »

Ivan aurait pu continuer sa phrase par une menace sordide, mais il savait bien que cela n'aurait eu aucun effet sur Francis. Faire peur était son leitmotiv, mais le faire inutilement n'avait aucun intérêt.

« Nous aurons toujours des occasions de nous revoir », le rassura Francis, même s'il pensait que l'avenir était sombre et teinté de peu d'espoir.

Pourtant, il y a avait des rumeurs dans les couloirs. Des rumeurs de paix et d'alliance durables. Francis sentait au fond de son cœur qu'un changement allait intervenir dans peu de temps. La guerre à nouveau ? Entre America et Russie ? Elle déchirerait l'Europe à nouveau. Francis le craignait. Pourtant, un projet était en construction. Lequel ? Il ne le savait pas encore. Il avait pourtant interrogé ceux derrière cette initiative. Une affaire d'hommes, pas de nation. C'était ce qu'on lui avait reporté. Ce qui l'énervait le plus était que Ludwig était plus au courant que lui et lui avait dit de se renseigner là-dessus. Il obtiendrait ces informations.

« Oh, là. Francis, tu as besoin de te détendre. Je connais des pratiques de massages qui étirent la chair, font monter le sang à la tête et la font exploser.

- Dans mes appartements. »

La tête finalement explosée par le plaisir, Francis se reposait contre le torse d'Ivan quand il sentit quelque chose de froid autour de l'un de ses doigts.

« Une bague ?

- Comme ça, je saurais toujours ce que tu ressens pour moi.

- Ce n'est pas un peu extrême ? »

Francis vit Ivan passer un anneau identique autour de son doigt et il sentit tout l'amour qu'il avait pour lui.

« On a parfois besoin de certitudes dans ce monde de fou. Je suis haï de toutes parts, j'ai besoin d'avoir quelqu'un à qui m'accrocher, répondit Ivan. Peut-être que toi aussi ?

- C'est bien agréable.

- Et pas très gênant. Si ça devient insupportable, tu peux toujours l'enlever.

- Tu n'aimes pas les incertitudes.

- J'aimerai bien que ça reste entre nous. En tant que nations, on se donne tous des coups de couteaux dans le dos. Qu'on le veuille ou non. Ce petit sort de chez moi donne de l'espoir.

- Et si nos sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques ?, l'embêta Francis.

- Je t'aurais étouffé sous mon poids pour te faire ressentir au moins un petit quelque chose envers moi. »

Francis lui sourit, prit Ivan dans ses bras et s'appliqua à ressentir tout ce que le Russe lui inspirait pour le rassurer. Une douce chaleur l'envahissait. Même si Ivan avait le corps froid et des paroles cinglantes, son cœur n'était que douceur.

XXXXX

Bella avait invité Arthur à passer le week-end avec elle. L'Anglais ne parlait que d'America et encore que d'America. Elle commençait à en avoir assez, bien qu'elle comprît qu'Arthur se fasse du souci pour son ancien protégé qui se lançait dans une guerre idéologique.

« Il n'arrive même pas à s'exprimer correctement ! Comment veux-t-il convaincre les autres ? Ivan a bien plus de répondant que lui, même au niveau des menaces et des insultes !

- Sa fraîcheur l'emportera. On pourrait parler d'autre chose…

- En tout cas, mon soutien lui ait acquis.

- Arthur ! Nous ne nous sommes pas vus depuis un mois ! Tu pourrais me donner des nouvelles de toi et non, de ton fils !

- Excuse-moi, Bella. Auparavant, il arrivait qu'on ne se voie pas pendant plusieurs années.

- Heureusement, tu ne parcours plus les mers et les transports sont bien plus efficients.

- Il n'empêche que je n'aime pas prétexter venir en visite diplomatique pour une rencontre d'ordre privée, râla-t-il.

- Serait-ce une demande déguisée ? Tu veux qu'on s'affiche en public.

- Tout le monde est déjà au courant. Ma Reine aimerait que ce soit plus officiel.

- Pas toi ?

- Nous sommes des nations. Ce n'est pas aussi simple qu'entre deux êtres humains.

- Ce devrait l'être. Je ne peux pas te parler de tout en ce qui me concerne. Il y a bien des secrets dans un couple normal. Seulement, il y en a trop entre nous. Arthur, je me fais du souci pour toi.

- Pour quelle raison ? Je suis enfin en paix avec mon rival. Je ne crains rien ni personne, à présent.

- Tu te défends d'être une île indépendante de l'Europe. Tu ne peux pas créer un continent à toi tout seul !

- Je n'ai rien à voir avec cette grenouille stupide, avec ces endormis de Méditerranéens qui ne pensent qu'à bouffer, avec les pays de l'Est et encore moins avec Ludwig !

- Je suis comprise dans le lot ?

- Non. Tu es juste entourée par ces imbéciles qui t'ont fait du mal. »

Bella passa une main hésitante sur son épaule. La cicatrise était toujours là et brûlante depuis qu'elle s'était faite attaquée par l'Allemagne. Cette marque rendait fou de colère Arthur. Elle lui serait à jamais reconnaissante d'avoir autant résisté et d'être venu la trouver lui-même pour la délivrer.

« Je suis tout de même bien logée avec mes deux frères, dit-elle.

- C'est une alliance judicieuse que celle du Bénélux. Seulement, ce ne sera pas suffisant pour tout reconstruire avant l'Allemagne. J'ai entendu dire que Ludwig se relevait bien mieux qu'on ne l'espérait. C'est moi qui a peur pour toi.

- Ludwig n'oserait pas nous menacer. Aussitôt, toute ma famille et toi-même, nous serions sur le pied de guerre.

- America veut nous proposer son aide pour nous relever. Je pense qu'on ne peut pas dire non à une telle proposition au vu des circonstances.

- On lui sera redevable. C'est ce qu'il cherche.

- Oui… Seulement, on n'a pas le choix. Et la RFA en bénéficiera aussi. J'ai totalement confiance en Alfred. Je lui suis très reconnaissant et…

- Alors ce n'est pas vraiment un avantage tactique, le coupa Bella. La RFA va profiter de cette aide bien mieux que nous.

- On sera plus forts et plus solides de toute manière. Je ne fais toujours pas confiance à Ludwig. Quand tu te méfies de la personne incarnant une nation, tu as autant de difficulté à se fier à son pays. »

Bella sursauta en entendant la sonnette de sa porte.

« Je suis désolé, Arthur. Je n'attendais pas d'autre visite que la tienne.

- J'espère pour sa survie que ce n'est pas stupid frog !

- A part ça, ta relation avec mon demi-frère est des plus paisibles. »

Arthur eut le bon ton de rougir et de se taire à ce sujet. Elle regarda par la lucarne, avant d'ouvrir à ses deux frères : Pays-Bas, Dirk et Luxembourg, Eloi avec qui elle avait fondé le Bénélux. Cette union économique pour se défendre de la France et de l'Allemagne avait été créée à la fin de la seconde guerre mondiale. Ses liens avec ses frères s'en étaient retrouvés renforcés, mais peut-être pas au point de leur permettre de gâcher son week-end avec son homme.

« Bonjour ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

- On voulait parler d'un truc super important, commença Dirk. En fait, Eloi s'en souvient mieux que moi. Il a mieux compris, c'est tout ! J'ai rien pris Bella ! Demande à Eloi. »

Son petit frère Eloi était quelqu'un de timide. Ses cheveux ondulés et ses yeux clairs n'étaient pas s'en rappeler la nation française, sans compter que ses traits s'y rapportaient. Ses lunettes, son comportement et son aura de nation permettaient tout de même de bien les différencier.

« C'est gentil les garçons. Seulement je suis en très bonne compagnie et je compte bien en profiter. »

Ses deux frères devinrent aussi rouges que les tomates d'Antonio. De gêne. De colère, un peu aussi. Laisser leur si belle sœur à cet anglais de malheur leur avait toujours déplu.

« Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise chose qu'Arthur soit là. Il manque juste Francis. Il arrivera dans quelques heures. »

Elle les invita à l'intérieur et ils discutèrent des évènements récents en Tchécoslovaquie. L'URSS étendait son influence en Europe. Leurs dirigeants étaient pour qu'ils se liguent tous ensembles pour faire face à l'URSS. Arthur ne tarda pas à donner son plein accord ainsi que Bella, ce qui rassura les deux autres pays. Francis annonça que de toute manière il ne pouvait pas aller à l'encontre de ses politiques et qu'il trouvait cette mesure comme favorable à la défense de son territoire et à son développement. De plus, l'union faisait la force !

**Dans ce chapitre, à la toute fin, je parle évasivement du plan Marshall pour la reconstruction de l'Europe, du coup de Prague en Tchécoslovaquie et du traité de Bruxelles du 17 mars 1948 qui unit la France, le Bénélux et le Royaume-Uni dans une Union occidentale. Je trouve certaines informations sur Internet, j'espère qu'elles sont fiables. Elles servent pourtant bien mon histoire.**

**Je reste sur le point de vue des nations en fonction de leurs caractères, donc il y a un mélange d'opinions personnelles et de volontés politiques. Oui, je fais une entorse au FrUk qui me tient à cœur, parce que 1) du FRussia dans un tel contexte : « oh, yes ! » et de 2) du Bel/UK dans un tel contexte, « oh, yes ! » aussi. **

**J'ai fait un tour du côté de ses nations parce que ce qu'il se passe chez elles est tout aussi important que ce qu'il se passe en Allemagne et en Italie. On reviendra dès le prochain chapitre à Ludwig et Feliciano qui sont mis au bord de la touche avec cette union-là. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Je suis désolée pour le temps que je mets à publier cette fanfiction. Il faut savoir que je l'écris durant des moments de pause, donc pas petits bouts. Je mets la priorité sur mes originales. J'avance très vite dessus et j'en suis très contente.**

**Dans ce chapitre, on passe de 1948 à 1951.**

**Avertissement : alcoolisme**

Feliciano ne savait pas trop quoi faire pour calmer Romano.

« Romano, lâche notre grand frère ! »

Il fit des mouvements de bras dans tous les sens pour attirer l'attention de son jumeau, mais rien n'y faisait. Romano continuait à secouer Francis comme un poirier en l'insultant.

« Et tu pensais à quoi avec cette Union Occidentale ! Bastardo ! Idiota ! Tu as réfléchi aux conséquences, non ! Bastardo ! Idiota !

- Romano, lâche-le ! », hurla Feliciano.

Feliciano avait préféré accompagner Romano à l'étranger à cause de son agitation. Il se rappelait enfin pourquoi il n'avait jamais laissé jusqu'alors son jumeau aux rênes de l'international ! C'était une catastrophe ! Il devait menacer les autres pays et les insulter !

« On va devoir s'allier à l'autre bâtard aux patates pour survivre ! Tu te rends compte ! Idiota !

- Il a compris ! Lâche-le ! »

Romano arrêta de se défouler sur Francis quand Feliciano se mit à s'accrocher à lui. Francis avait les yeux qui tournaient sur eux-mêmes et la bave aux lèvres.

« On va trouver une solution, dit Francis.

- J'espère bien que tu vas en trouver une. C'est où qu'on signe pour vous rejoindre ? Bastardo !

- Laisse-le se reprendre ! Vee ! »

Feliciano assit Francis sur un banc, histoire qu'il se remette de ses émotions. L'Italien avait peur pour son pays des nouvelles alliances formées en Europe. L'Union Occidentale regroupait les pays alliés lors de la seconde guerre mondiale. Espagne était neutre. Portugal restait dans son coin et ne faisait pas de vagues. Les pays de l'Est étaient ralliés par Russie. Il ne restait plus que lui et la partie occidentale de l'Allemagne, Ludwig. Pas question de se retrouver avec lui, même si leurs nouveaux gouvernements respectifs avaient de nombreux points d'entente. Il aurait du mal à supporter la présence de Ludwig et à coopérer avec lui, au vu de leur relation passée.

Comment lui faire confiance, même par nécessité politique ?

« Feliciano, tu es quelqu'un d'adorable. Tu ne veux pas reprendre les affaires et laisser Romano gérer la politique interne de l'Italie ? Je t'en serai infiniment reconnaissant, se plaint Francis.

- Je suis toujours fâché avec Ludwig. Je ne veux pas le voir. Je ne veux pas m'associer avec lui. Romano, non plus. Laissez nous rejoindre vos projets ! Nous sommes intéressés !

- Si c'est juste pour éviter de vous allier avec la RFA, ça ne marchera pas.

- Pourquoi ? Vee.

- La RFA fait les mêmes démarches que vous.

- Comment ? Vee.

- On dirait bien que notre union occidentale vous intéresse tous les deux d'un point de vue géopolitique. »

Feliciano réfléchit intensément à la question tout en souriant bêtement. Créer un bloc occidental soudé serait une manière efficace de se protéger contre les deux superpuissances en affrontement. Pouvait-il vraiment demander à Francis de faire un choix entre l'Italie et la RFA ? Non, parce qu'il risquait de tout perdre ainsi. La RFA était bien plus intéressante d'un point de vue stratégique et économique pour la France. Ce serait son pays qui serait mis sur le pied de touche et serait convoité par la Russie et par les USA.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire Francis ?

- Je vais en parler aux autres, Feli.

- Tout, mais pas s'allier à potato bastard !, rugit Romano.

- Lovino, tu devrais me laisser discuter avec grand-frère. Vee ! »

Feliciano n'utilisait le surnom affectif de Romano en public quand de rares occasions et ce pour lui dire avec diplomatie : « Ferme-là, tu dis une bêtise plus grosse que toi ! ». Romano se mit à bouder et sortit de la pièce.

« On fait des alliances et puis on les défait, Feliciano. Ça a toujours été comme ça. Notre Union Occidentale ne tiendra pas longtemps. C'est essentiellement un traité défensif en cas d'agression. Economique, social et culturel, aussi.

- Mes hommes politiques pensent que c'est la bonne solution contre la guerre en Europe.

- Ceux de Ludwig aussi. Vous avez beaucoup en commun.

- Ce n'était pas le cas durant la guerre. Je ne veux plus revivre ce genre d'affrontement. Quand tu te bats contre des humains, tu te dégoûtes de toi-même. Nous sommes presque immortels et nous prenons quand même les armes contre le peuple d'une autre nation dans les champs de bataille. C'est amoral. Se battre contre l'un de nos semblables est plus juste, mais beaucoup plus déchirant, parce qu'il est comme nous quelque part. Ce n'est pas le plus difficile pourtant. J'ai vu la part sombre de Ludwig. Elle me fait toujours peur, parce qu'elle est là, quelque part en lui. Je ne veux plus me battre contre ça ou y avoir affaire. Alors, faisons tout pour éviter un autre affrontement et que l'un de nous perde la tête.

- Tu te souviens de l'époque de ma Révolution ?

- Roderich m'interdisait de te voir. Vee. Sûrement à juste raison.

- La Terreur. Un véritable massacre.

- Et puis Napoléon. Je te soutenais. C'était mon premier éveil en tant que pays. Vee ! Merci Francis ! J'ai voulu devenir indépendant grâce à toi.

- Tu es sûrement le seul à avoir apprécié mes rêves de conquête, ironisa Francis.

- C'était le début de l'unification de l'Italie. Vee, répondit rêveur Feliciano, malgré le sang que lui avait coûté celle-ci.

- Roderich n'a pas apprécié du tout. Il m'en veut toujours de lui avoir enlevé sa petite fille chérie et de lui avoir donné des envies d'indépendance. », lui rappela Francis.

Feliciano ne put s'empêcher d'en rire franchement. Il était loin le temps où il courrait en jupes dans les champs autrichiens. Francis le regarda bizarrement, ce qui fit détourner le visage à Feliciano.

« Ton pays a aussi son lot de sang et d'horreur.

- Pas la peine de me rappeler toutes les guerres intestines sur mon territoire. C'est du passé. Vee ! Je suis uni maintenant ! Je suis quelqu'un qui fera tout pour que de tels drames ne se reproduisent plus. C'est le plus important. Je n'attendrai pas sagement que la situation se détériore. Si pour s'allier avec toi et les autres, il faut que je le sois aussi avec la RFA, c'est d'accord.

- Tu n'as toujours pas pardonné à Ludwig.

- Son peuple et le mien n'ont pas à s'offrir de notre discorde.

- Pourtant tu étais le premier à avancer qu'il fallait lui pardonner ses erreurs. »

Feliciano eut les larmes aux yeux à cause de ce reproche à peine dissimulé. Il l'avait fait pour éviter que cette région de l'Europe se retrouve à nouveau sans nation. Il l'avait dit pour éviter une vendetta sur le peuple germanique. Pas pour Ludwig. Pas pour leur ancienne amitié. Pas pour lui. Il n'aimait pas faire face à cette vérité insupportable.

« Il m'a dit des choses que je n'oublierai jamais. Pas à vous, murmura-t-il.

- Si nous formons une alliance, tu seras obligé de le voir.

- En fait, ce n'est pas une si mauvaise chose qu'il soit venu à mon appartement. J'ai beaucoup moins peur de l'affronter maintenant. Vee !

- Tu ne devrais pas avoir autant d'espoirs concernant cette union économique. Tu risques de tomber de haut. Les désillusions nous coûtent toujours.

- La paix est possible en Europe. Vee. Il faut y croire.

- J'aimerai bien. Tant que je n'aurai pas un projet vraiment concret sous la main, je n'y croirai pas.

- Alors, nous devrions y travailler tous ensemble. Ce serait déjà un premier pas. Vee !

- J'aime ton optimisme, mon petit frère chéri ! C'est toujours rafraîchissant de parler avec toi ! Tu es encore jeune et idéaliste !

- Vas-y ! Moque-toi que je suis le petit dernier de Rome !

- Je t'ai vu au berceau ! Tu étais trop mignon pour ton propre bien ! Romano n'avait pas encore appris à parler et dormait avec toi. Avec sa jolie petite bouille, on aurait pu le prendre pour toi !

- On devrait se souvenir plus souvent que nous sommes frères. Vee.

- Malheureusement, nos dirigeants l'oublient beaucoup trop souvent. Bon, j'irai me renseigner auprès de mes ministres qui prônent la paix en Europe. Juste pour avoir une idée globale de la situation.

- Ils sont venus en Italie. Plusieurs fois déjà.

- Et je me doute qu'ils sont allés avec les tiens également en Allemagne, au Bénélux et au Royaume-Uni. Il faudrait qu'on sache ce que tous ces humains veulent exactement faire en se rencontrant tous le temps !

- Tu n'es pas au courant ? Vee. »

Francis fit la grimace, ce qui amusa beaucoup Feliciano. Il n'avait apparemment aucune idée de ce qui se préparait. Ses hommes politiques le mettaient apparemment de côté.

« Bien sûr que je suis au courant, tenta Francis.

- Un certain nombre de nos politiques respectifs veulent rendre nos pays inter-indépendants économiquement pour éviter une nouvelle guerre. »

Francis faillit crier d'effroi. Feliciano avait oublié que Francis tenait à avoir le contrôle sur à peu près tout en France. Compter sur un pays allié en matière d'approvisionnement devait lui coûter.

« Comment peuvent-ils croire que ça marchera ?, s'insurgea-t-il.

- Si nous sommes inter-indépendants, nous n'aurons aucun intérêt à nous combattre.

- Sinon nous tomberons à court de ressources en très peu de temps.

- C'est l'idée. Rendre impossible toute guerre. Nous avons chacun nos spécificités et nous en ressortirons plus forts. Les échanges culturels seront les plus faciles à mettre en place. Puis une politique commune verra le jour. Il faudrait que tu jettes un coup d'œil à ce projet.

- Il va falloir que tu me le passes. Je ne suis pas sûr d'approuver un tel changement.

- Pour avoir la paix en Europe, il va falloir en passer par là.

- Et se faire confiance. Ça, ce n'est pas gagné. J'ai encore peur qu'Arthur m'assassine dans mon sommeil. »

Le corps de Feliciano trembla violemment au souvenir des derniers jours dans le bunker dans cette odeur de mort, à attendre qu'on vienne le secourir ou que Ludwig se réveille et l'étrangle. Il en faisait encore des cauchemars, il en avait encore l'odeur dans les narines et la peur au ventre.

« Feli… C'est terminé, tout ça.

- Oui. »

Feliciano se servit de nouveau du vin dans son verre. Francis ne fit aucun commentaire sur la descente alarmante de Feliciano en ce début de matinée, mais en était très inquiet. Leur père Rome avait eu une période où il avait enchaîné les orgies et où il buvait du matin jusqu'au soir. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il administra une gifle violente à Antonio, le mettant à terre, sous l'emprise de l'alcool qu'il s'arrêta de boire. Feliciano avait besoin d'aide ou d'un électrochoc semblable pour redevenir responsable de sa santé. Romano s'était disputé avec lui à plusieurs reprises à ce sujet, mais n'avait pas gagné. Francis n'osait pas s'aventurer sur ce terrain dangereux, même s'il connaissait les problèmes qui avaient menés Feliciano à boire de trop.

Ludwig se sentait de plus en plus satisfait de la situation en Europe ainsi que de son chancelier actuel Konrad Adenauer. La France le libérait peu à peu et faisait tout pour l'intégrer à une politique communautaire. Francis semblait laisser faire ses politiques, Robert Schuman et Jean Monnet, et rencontrait les autres nations personnifiées pour consolider leurs actions.

La Communauté Européenne du Charbon et de l'Acier, proposée par la France aux autres pays après de grandes négociations, vit le jour avec la signature du Traité de Paris en 1951. Ils étaient six : les pays du Bénélux, la France, l'Italie et la RFA.

Ludwig n'était pas dupe quant au fait que Francis avait encouragé le projet en voyant l'économie allemande se rétablir plus vite que la sienne. Leurs pays allaient se coordonner et se développer dans un ensemble inter-indépendant, ce qui empêcherait une nouvelle guerre. Leur marché intérieur leur permettrait des échanges facilités en ce qui concernait le charbon et l'acier afin de développer leurs industries et de réduire les coûts.

La mise en place de plusieurs institutions communes supranationales constituait un embryon politique et se composait de représentants de chaque pays.

Ils devaient se réunir également tous les six pour entretenir de bonnes relations.

Les débats se faisaient entre leurs représentants qui les avertissaient au préalable des sujets des débats et de leurs manœuvres à venir. Ludwig ne savait pas vraiment comment cela fonctionnait pour les autres nations, mais il avait droit de donner son avis sur beaucoup de points. Il n'avait jamais collaboré de telle manière avec des pays étrangers pour améliorer les industries et la vie des travailleurs. Tout était à mettre en place. Il n'avait jamais vécu une telle expérience, mais il s'appliquait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour prodiguer des conseils ou émettre des avis sur les propositions de ses hommes politiques.

Là, où cela se corsait pour lui était ses relations avec les autres pays de la CECA.

Francis lui semblait être le plus coopératif avec lui, ce qui ne changeait pas vraiment des dernières années. Il semblait plus détendu en sa présence qu'auparavant, mais se méfiait encore de lui. Si Dirk avait eu le pouvoir de le tuer d'un simple regard, ce serait déjà fait depuis longtemps et il serait enterré. Pays-Bas lui en voulait encore et encore plus d'avoir tourmenté la population de sa sœur Bella et de son frère Eloi, en grand frère hyper-protecteur. Bella et Eloi affichaient un sourire poli, mais le craignait réellement.

Quant aux jumeaux italiens, ils étaient la nuit et le jour. Romano l'insultait dès qu'il devait lui adresser la parole. Oui, Romano insultait tout le monde, mais il avait des insultes d'un niveau supérieur en ce qui le concernait. Feliciano l'ignorait autant que possible, il ne lui serrait même pas la main et ne répondait pas à ses questions.

Ludwig appréhendait toutes ces réunions où ils devaient parler d'autre chose que de politique. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de sujets communs autres que la nourriture et la météo.

Discuter viande et petits oignons n'était pas sans risque non plus. Il suffisait d'aborder le thème de la choucroute pour réveiller des querelles de territoire entre lui et Francis. Quant à la météo, ils n'avaient pas d'influence sur elle, bien que certaines mauvaises langues parlent de la météo de l'Angleterre comme d'un sort de la nation elle-même ayant mal tourné. Heureusement, Arthur n'était pas là pour entendre les élucubrations de Francis.

Il y avait aussi leurs liens de sang plus ou moins éloignés. Seulement rappeler à Romano qu'il était le demi-frère du demi-frère de la demi-sœur de Ludwig ne l'enchantait pas du tout et amenait un lot d'insultes très fleuries sur sa famille très éloignée germanique. Ludwig n'osait pas répliquer sur le fait que Romano entretenait une relation incestueuse et douteuse avec son demi-frère Antonio. C'était un sujet tabou depuis très longtemps. Aborder la relation tumultueuse entre leurs pères respectifs Rome et Germania qui, non contents d'engrosser toutes les nations féminines qu'ils croisaient, devaient aussi s'envoyer en l'air ensemble à la moindre occasion n'était pas une bonne idée, non plus.

Ils pouvaient parler culture de manière plus ou moins civilisée. Un grand nombre de monuments historiques avait souffert des deux dernières guerres mondiales, mais le sujet portait plus sur leur restauration que sur la perte occasionnée. Ludwig avait plus de points communs avec les pays du Bénélux à ce sujet que les pays latins, même s'il connaissait plutôt bien l'histoire de l'antiquité romaine.

L'ambiance était plus détendue quand ils parlaient de leur amour pour leurs terres et leurs populations, parce que c'était ce qui les caractérisait tous. Partager leurs expériences et leurs ressentis étaient intéressants, même s'ils occultaient tous la période de la deuxième guerre mondiale.

Le plus lourd était le manque de réparti et d'intérêt de Féliciano pour leurs réunions. Il prenait une bouteille de vin, voire plus, et buvait verre après verre. Ludwig avait été sidéré de le voir agir ainsi lors de la première réunion et de ne voir personne agir pour l'arrêter. Il ne se sentait pas le droit d'interférer après tout ce qu'il avait fait, mais il ne tint plus lors de la troisième réunion de le voir se détruire ainsi et de réclamer une deuxième bouteille.

« Hétalia ! »

Feliciano se tendit immédiatement sous le ton autoritaire employé par Ludwig.

Ludwig se leva, lui arracha le verre des mains brutalement et prit la bouteille pleine ainsi que les vides pour les jeter à la poubelle. Il ouvrit sa bouteille d'eau froide au-dessus de sa tête pour lui remettre les idées en place, lui posa un manteau sec sur les épaules et lui plaça un café serré devant lui.

« J'espère bien que tu vas faire des efforts pour la paix qui t'importe tant ! »

Ludwig regagna sa place. Les autres nations n'osaient piper un mot sur ce qu'il venait de se passer. Romano lui en était presque reconnaissant, mais ne dirait rien au cas où il le ferait savoir par inadvertance. Feliciano avait les yeux grands ouverts, hagards de celui qui ne comprenait pas comment le ciel lui était tombé sur la tête.

« C'était une méthode assez radicale, Ludwig, tenta Francis pour meubler le silence.

- C'est ce qui est le plus efficace avec Gilbert quand il a trop abusé des bonnes choses.

- Je m'en souviendrai à bon escient, commenta Francis.

- Généralement, tu n'es pas dans un meilleur état dans un moment pareil, répliqua Ludwig.

- Effectivement. Romano, prend note !

- Le prochain de vous trois qui m'accroche au lit se fera sonner les cloches ! Idiota !

- Pauvre Antonio, lui qui avait des projets pour ce soir !

- Je ne veux rien savoir de vos jeux sexuels, râla Dirk.

- On pourrait aborder d'autres sujets, tenta Eloi qui n'était pas très à l'aise.

- On doit faire quelque chose pour Feliciano, proposa Ludwig. C'est ce qui est le plus urgent ! »

Feliciano remua la tête en signe de négation. L'Italien n'avait pas l'air coopératif pour régler son problème de boisson. Ludwig était déterminé à le remettre sur la bonne voie. Féliciano avait été son meilleur ami, Ludwig devait l'aider à se sortir de cette mauvaise passe.

« Bois ton café, d'abord.

- Mes problèmes ne regardent que moi.

- Maintenant que nous resserrons nos liens, ça nous regarde un peu plus. »

Ludwig ne voulait pas dire qu'il se préoccupait de Féliciano pour une autre raison que la politique. Il n'avait pas envie d'afficher ses sentiments amicaux devant tout le monde, surtout que Feliciano serait capable de les renier. Il ne voulait pas se prendre un vent en public. Il ne pouvait pas rester sans agir à le voir vider les bouteilles les unes après les autres. Feliciano mit son coude devant lui pour se protéger des regards. Ludwig se rendit compte qu'il n'avait peut-être pas choisi la manière la plus douce pour atteindre son objectif. Il espérait que Feliciano ne voyait pas son intervention comme une humiliation publique. Il se sentit vraiment pas doué pour ce genre de sujet sensible.

« Laisse-moi tranquille, grogna Feliciano.

- Tu vas finir par te faire du mal et le regretter. »

« Je m'inquiète pour toi. » ne franchit pas ses lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? C'est de ta faute, si j'ai besoin de t'oublier. »

Un ange passa. Toute une cohorte d'ange passa, en fait.

Ludwig pensait que Feliciano était simplement accablé de soucis dans son pays. Ça allait mal entre eux. A ce point ? Il se rappela de tout ce qu'il avait pu dire à Feliciano et il comprit que redevenir la personne respectable qu'il avait été ne suffisait pas pour arranger leur relation. Juste s'excuser et regretter ne serait jamais suffisant.

« J'espère que tu ne vas pas oublier à quel point j'ai pu m'égarer pour ne pas faire la même erreur. Il faut que tu aies les pensées claires pour faire face à toute corruption de ton système et ne pas te laisser influencer. Je sais que toutes mes excuses et mes regrets n'effaceront jamais ce que j'ai dit ou fait. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est faire en sorte de rester alerte et de tout faire pour empêcher ce genre de tragédie. »

Feliciano baissa son bras et il regarda dans sa direction.

« Je vais avoir besoin d'aide, murmura-t-il, réalisant son problème avec l'alcool.

- Je me proposerai bien, répondit immédiatement Ludwig, mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit vraiment approprié.

- Je t'ai passé une brochure la semaine dernière, dit Romano tout en douceur.

- On prendra de tes nouvelles au téléphone, proposa Francis.

- Je viendrais pendant un moment, dit Bella.

- Tu peux compter sur moi aussi, avança Dirk avant de se reprendre par Eloi.

- Pas question ! Tu risques de le plonger dans d'autres addictions. On devrait faire un programme pour toi aussi.

- Comment ça !, s'indigna Dirk. Le problème, c'est l'excès ! Oh ! Je suis tout à fait correct pour les réunions ! »

Les autres rirent de bon cœur devant son ton offensé. A la fin de la réunion, ils s'étaient organisés pour aider Feliciano.

Ludwig eut juste le temps de l'attraper par le bras pour lui dire avant de partir.

« N'oublie pas. Tu peux m'appeler à l'aide, à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit, je viendrai aussi vite que possible. J'ai toujours été là pour toi dans ces moments-là. Ne l'oublie pas.

- C'était pour t'attirer dans des pièges, répondit Feliciano sur la défensive.

- Je viendrai, même si c'est un piège, parce que ça pourrait ne pas en être un et que tu as vraiment besoin d'aide. N'hésite surtout pas. », décréta-t-il.

Ludwig n'en voulait plus à Feliciano pour ses petites manœuvres consistant à se servir de sa gentillesse et de son amitié pour l'appeler sur des fronts improbables. L'Italien l'avait fait pour agir en accord avec ses convictions personnelles politiques et pour le protéger à sa manière. Feliciano avait toujours peur qu'une nation soit trop grande, s'effondre et disparaisse comme son père Rome et comme le Saint Empire Romain Germanique. S'il n'avait pas été là pour le défendre à la fin de la seconde guerre mondiale, il aurait disparu comme les anciens. Ludwig en était intimement persuadé. Est-ce que Feliciano regrettait de lui avoir sauvé la vie ? Il se posait de plus en plus de questions alors qu'il dévisageait Feliciano, cherchant une réponse pour les soulager.

Les yeux de Feliciano brillaient à cause de l'alcool. Ses joues s'empourprèrent devant autant d'attention de la part de Ludwig.

Rappeler le fondement le plus bancal de leur amitié n'était peut-être pas approprié.

Ludwig prit maladroitement congé de Feliciano, en espérant pouvoir discuter avec lui dans les années à venir de ce qui les liait malgré eux.

**Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Une petite review ? Même si c'est pour râler sur les méthodes de dégrisements de Ludwig.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour ! Alors, j'ai fait ce chapitre en pensant un peu à ce qu'il se passe pendant la guerre froide et en parlant un peu de la situation de la France. **

**Je voulais aussi faire le point de vue de Romano. Quand il pense, il ne dit pas d'insultes apparemment dans ma façon de le voir.**

**Il y a pas mal de faits historiques. Je reprendrais la partie histoire perso des persos dans le prochain, promis.**

Romano n'était pas contre le fait de recevoir du monde. Comme tout Italien, il aimait démontrer sa maîtrise des arts de la table et de l'hospitalité à défaut de celui de la courtoisie. A l'occasion. Pas tous le temps.

Les autres membres de la CECA avaient décidé de rendre visite à Feliciano régulièrement, c'est-à-dire à tour de rôle. Romano ne put protester contre ce mouvement de compassion et ne put prendre qu'un tour de semaine tranquille avec son jumeau.

Il préféra surveiller du coin de l'œil toute ses nations étrangères dans l'appartement de son jumeau. Il ne les lâcha donc pas d'une semelle et rentra dans une phase de frère latin hyper-protecteur.

Après un premier roulement épuisant, Romano n'avait confiance qu'en Bella et en Eloi pour bien remplir leurs rôles de parrain de sobriété avec Feliciano après sa cure de désintoxication.

Francis avait tendance à ne pas voir le problème occasionné par un petit verre de vin avant d'aller dormir, ce qui hérissait le poil de Romano.

Dirk pensait qu'on pouvait s'autoriser un peu de détente de temps en temps, qu'il n'y avait pas que l'alcool avec ce genre d'effet et que Feliciano pouvait remplacer ses anxiolytiques par des produits naturels, ce qui glaçait le sang de Romano.

Quant à Ludwig, Romano en faisait des cauchemars atroces. L'Italien du Sud ne remettait pas en cause sa bonne volonté. Ludwig était très doué pour faire appliquer un règlement strict et contraignant de sevrage et il était même capable de le renforcer par des activités physiques. Romano était même sûr qu'en d'autres circonstances, Ludwig aurait été parfait dans ce rôle, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais.

Seulement, il empirait la situation ! Ce potato bastard était tout simplement la raison de la descente en enfer de son frère ! Psychologiquement, c'était dévastateur ! Romano avait ramassé Feliciano à la petite cuillère après cette semaine éprouvante. De plus, Romano ne supportait pas de passer une semaine entière avec Ludwig, pour les mêmes raisons que Feliciano et même plus. Cette odeur infernale de patate bouillie ne quittait pas l'appartement de son frère ! Romano était courbaturé de partout après le parcours du combattant que Ludwig leur avait imposé de faire. Romano en avait lui-même des frissons ainsi que des remontées de souvenirs désagréables.

Romano prit donc la décision de n'autoriser que Bella et Eloi à continuer leur manège. Dans l'intérêt de Feliciano.

On lui demanda de choisir au moins une personne de plus, car la Belge et le Luxembourgeois finiraient par vite se lasser.

Romano était en train de chercher qui dans sa famille proche pourrait être utile en pareille occasion, quand Francis lui rappela que ce devait être un membre de la CECA. Avait-il parlé tout haut en insultant un bâtard espagnol, aviné beaucoup trop souvent ?

L'Italien du Sud fit la grimace en fusillant du regard les trois pires maux de la Terre pour son frère.

Romano mit à dans un petit coin de la tête ce que lui avait dit Roderich à propos de l'état psychique de Feliciano.

Il ne trouvait aucune solution valable.

Oui ! Il savait, bande d'ânes bâtés, que la guerre froide limitait ses choix ! De toute façon, leurs mauvaises habitudes de pochetrons le limitaient déjà !

Ludwig, oh non !

Dirk, oh non !

Il préféra donc faire confiance à son grand frère Francis.

Quoi ? Bien sûr qu'il serait chez Feliciano, quand Francis viendrait le voir. C'est juste que ça tombait pile-poil dans sa quinzaine pour faire le point avec son jumeau. Qu'est-ce que cet idiot de Français allait croire encore ? Ils étaient deux à représenter le pays, donc ils devaient faire des réunions très souvent pour tomber d'accord. Pendant qu'il était là ? Mais, bien sûr ! Autant les étaler sur la même semaine ! C'était juste par esprit pratique !

Francis avait arrêté au bout d'une journée de l'ennuyer avec ses réunions, pas vraiment réelles, avec son jumeau.

Romano travaillait la plupart du temps et Francis, aussi. Feliciano, bien que de mauvais poils et énervé à cause de son sevrage, s'occupait de paperasse et aidait Romano dans la mesure du possible. Ils prenaient toujours du temps pour discuter avec Feliciano et pour sortir au moins une heure dans la journée. Feliciano se sentait de mieux en mieux. Entre le fait qu'on s'occupait de lui et que Roderich le faisait parler sur ce qu'il lui posait vraiment problème, il arrivait à avancer. Feliciano ne répondait toujours pas au téléphone quand RFA appelait, mais il y avait du progrès : il pouvait lire ses lettres.

Romano n'avait donc que deux semaines par mois de vraiment tranquille grâce à Bella et Eloi. Il voyait bien que Francis semblait plutôt tracassé en ce moment. Il l'avait entendu se disputer avec des personnes différentes au téléphone. L'une d'entre elle devait être son amant top secret, au vu du ton qu'il prenait parfois. Quant à l'autre, Romano avait compris que c'était ce « stupide idiot d'Américain impérialiste ». A force de cuisiner Francis, il comprit entre deux injures que l'un des buts inavoués de l'OTAN en 1949 était de faire en sorte que la France ne devienne pas communiste. Connaissant l'amour de Francis pour la liberté de ses scrutins, ce n'était pas étonnant qu'Alfred se fasse insulter à chaque coup de téléphone. Romano apprit plus tard que Francis entretenait une relation amoureuse avec leur ennemi Russe et, sur l'instant, il préféra se la fermer sur la situation personnelle de Francis. Qu'avait donc leur famille à se mettre dans des situations amoureuses impossibles ? Ça allait mal se terminer, pensait-il à juste titre.

Son devoir de frère et d'allié était de mettre en garde Francis contre les élans de son cœur. Lui en parler se révéla très difficile. Francis était conscient qu'en raison des tensions internationales actuelles, il aurait du mal à maintenir sa relation avec Ivan. D'ailleurs, ça n'allait pas bien du tout entre eux ! Romano insista en lui mettant sous le nez l'argument comme quoi Ivan en profitait peut-être pour espionner la CECA en lui rendant visite aussi régulièrement. Il touche à rien, mon œil, idiota !

Leur dispute se fit dans le plus grand silence pour que Feliciano fasse sa sieste tranquillement. Ils se murmurèrent des insultes pendant deux heures, tout en argumentant sur la relation malvenue de la France et de la Russie.

Les Pays de l'Europe de l'Est tombaient tous sous la coupe de la Russie. Oui, de leur côté, ils tombaient tous sous celle d'Alfred. C'était pour les protéger. Comment ça, ils pouvaient le faire tout seul ? Francis l'avait vu où ? Evidemment qu'Ivan faisait tout pour rallier Francis à sa cause. Francis n'était même pas capable de s'en apercevoir. Non, la France ne faisait pas de la politique nuancée. Elle était pro-américaine ! Alors pourquoi accepter le plan Marshall ? Pour les sous. Oui, tout le monde avait accepté pour les sous. Alors pourquoi avoir rallié l'OTAN ? C'était une solution temporaire ! Elle avait l'avantage également de lui faire former une alliance de défense avec tous ses véritables alliés, donc il avait signé.

Romano n'aimait pas discuter avec Francis de politique. La France était un pays compliqué et contradictoire jusqu'à la moelle.

Comment ça, la France ne va pas ratifier le traité de la CED (Communauté Européenne de Défense) ? Parce que c'était une proposition des USA ! Romano l'embêta en lui disant que si Alfred avait des doutes sur ses sympathies, là, il aurait une preuve que Francis était bien un rouge. Francis s'énerva et dit que Romano ne comprenait rien et faisait des raccourcis faciles. Non, il ne laisserait pas leur beau projet totalement entre les mains d'Alfred ou d'Ivan ! Ivan n'y mettrait jamais les pattes et Alfred pourrait toujours courir pour avoir le contrôle total sur eux ! Francis allait faire une autre proposition plus avantageuse pour eux tous, européen de l'Ouest.

Romano approuva pour l'UEO (Union Européenne Occidentale) qui avait le même but que la CED, mais n'était pas placé sous le contrôle direct du commandant en chef de l'OTAN désigné par le Président Américain. L'UEO fut mise en place en 1954 par les membres du CECA et par le Royaume-Uni.

En 1955, la Russie par le Pacte de Varsovie constitua son bloc en réponse à l'OTAN.

La guerre froide était installée en deux camps en Europe.

Il serait peut-être temps de couper les ponts avec Ivan, idiot de français !

**Un peu d'histoire de la France et de l'UE dans ce chapitre. Après, ce qui est personnel à Francis fait partie du récit. **

**La France était mal considérée par les USA, parce qu'elle ne suivait pas le mouvement bloc de l'Ouest de manière très docile. Donc, la France s'est battue pour que l'Europe de l'Ouest ne soit pas sous contrôle militaire total des USA et développe sa propre force armée, tout en restant partenaire des USA via l'OTAN. **

**N'hésitez pas à vous renseigner là-dessus. Il se passe trop de choses durant cette période.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour ! Je suis désolée du temps que j'ai pris pour faire un nouveau chapitre. J'étais très occupée. Oh, ça fait du bien d'écrire ! **

**Je passe à une partie de cette histoire plus légère en références historiques. Enfin pas vraiment. Il y en a quand même. Même s'il se passe énormément de choses à l'époque, je ne peux pas parler de tout, donc je sélectionne.**

**Dans ce chapitre, il y a un OC qui apparaît. Après 1956, il y a évidemment 1957 et j'espère que vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé en 1957 pour l'Europe.**

**Année 1956**

Pour cacher sa déception, Ludwig s'intéressa à son assiette et à sa bière, tout en restant le plus poli possible pour sa partenaire de tablée.

Andrea avait pourtant tout pour elle. Elle était belle, intelligente et cultivé, mais Ludwig n'arrivait pas à s'intéresser vraiment à elle. Il lui manquait un petit quelque chose dans son air sérieux et ses allures strictes. Ludwig ne trouvait même pas osé qu'elle ouvre un seul bouton de sa chemise pour être plus à l'aise. Ses gestes étaient tous posés, sa voix assez monotone. Pas un brin de joie, pas un brin de tristesse. Tout était dans l'apparence. Ludwig ne le supportait pas. Depuis qu'il avait découvert les aspects cachés de la personnalité de Feliciano, il avait une méfiance naturelle envers certaines personnes. Que cachait donc ce léger sourire de façade ? De plus, il ne supportait pas les sentiments de culpabilité qu'elle lui inspirait.

Ludwig sentait quelque chose d'étrange chez cette femme qu'il ne saurait définir.

Il ne pouvait lui faire confiance. Son instinct le lui criait. A la fin du repas, il prit congé sans vouloir obtenir son numéro de téléphone.

Tous ses précédents rendez-vous n'avaient pas été concluants.

Ne supportant plus sa solitude, Ludwig tentait depuis plusieurs mois d'avoir une relation amoureuse, mais il allait d'échec en échec. Il s'était fait quelques amies humaines dans le lot. Seulement aucune ne l'avait intéressé jusque-là. Il mettait toute la responsabilité de ce fiasco dans le fait qu'elles n'étaient pas des nations.

Un être humain ne comprenait pas le poids des siècles. Certaines nations s'amusaient parfois à sortir avec des humains. La culpabilité de gâcher des années de vie les rattrapait très vite et il se séparait alors de ceux qui avaient partagé un peu de leur temps.

Parmi les nations, Ludwig n'arrivait à s'entendre qu'avec Francis, car le Français prenait à cœur de lui pardonner et de construire l'Europe pour maintenir la paix. Francis n'intéressait pas Ludwig dans un registre autre que l'amitié, il était casé avec le Russe et il était un homme. Les autres membres de la CECA l'acceptaient, mais ils ne faisaient aucun effort en dehors des réunions pour discuter avec lui ou pour lui demander des nouvelles. C'était à peine s'ils le saluaient avant de rentrer en salle de réunion. Il y avait très peu de nations féminines. Depuis le pacte de Varsovie l'année dernière, il y en avait encore moins de disponibles en Europe. Irlande du Nord ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Quant à Liechtenstein, il y avait un Suisse franc de la gâchette prêt à protéger sa virginité au prix de sa légendaire neutralité. Mauvais plan. Belgique était sa demi-sœur et Angleterre était son amant jaloux et protecteur.

Il y avait toujours les régions et autres, mais elles étaient encore plus rancunières envers lui que les pays.

Ses amis et son frère lui manquaient beaucoup.

Il avait pu saluer Kiku à l'ONU peu de temps auparavant et échanger quelques mots. Les deux bombes atomiques lancées à la fin de la guerre l'avaient extrêmement affaibli. Kiku n'avait pu se présenter lui-même à une réunion de l'ONU que cette année. Il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir venir à la prochaine réunion tellement sa santé était fluctuante. Ludwig se sentait en partie responsable de ce qui était arrivé à son ami. Il en avait voulu à America d'avoir choisi une méthode aussi radicale pour soumettre le Japon, sur le moment. Le Japon était responsable de crimes envers les Chinois, mais était-ce la véritable solution à cette guerre atroce ? En constatant les dégâts sur la nation Japonaise des années après, Ludwig en était venu à détester America. Une rage sourde grondait dans son ventre de voir son ami, si fier et si fort auparavant, réduit à un état maladif pour de nombreuses années. Il avait donc été très désagréable avec lui. America lui avait dit qu'il regrettait ce qu'il s'était passé et qu'il ne l'avait pas voulu personnellement. Ludwig comprenait bien maintenant que dire ses mots, bien que sincères, pouvaient paraître insuffisants quand des êtres chers avaient été touchés. Il avait bien vu comment Alfred couvait Kiku du regard et faisait tout pour l'aider, pris d'un immense sentiment de culpabilité. Même Yao, pourtant durement meurtri par les actions japonaises pendant les deux guerres mondiales, s'inquiétait pour son petit frère et resserrait ses liens avec lui.

Japon ne ferait plus jamais la même erreur. Il l'avait chèrement payé. Ne pouvant lui-même rendre visite à Kiku en raison de leur châtiment, Ludwig était rassuré qu'il soit ainsi soutenu par d'autres nations pour son rétablissement.

Ludwig n'avait aucune nouvelle de Gilbert. Russie se réjouissait de le laisser dans l'expectative. La Prusse avait été dissoute en 1947. Seulement Gilbert était encore bien portant après cette décision. Ludwig ne savait donc pas s'il était encore vivant ou non. Survivait-il en tant qu'Allemagne de l'Est ? Ou avait-t-il été remplacé par une autre nation ? Ludwig espérait que son « awesome » grand frère fasse vivre un enfer au Russe dans leur cohabitation. Il ne pouvait être mort. Gilbert avait toujours dit qu'il mourrait près de lui.

Roderich était d'une humeur exécrable. Il boudait depuis la fin de la première guerre mondiale. Ce n'était pas nouveau, cette attitude puérile s'était juste accentuée au fil des années. Depuis la signature du Pacte de Varsovie le séparant encore plus de sa chère Hongrie, il jouait du chopin tous les jours pour passer sa frustration. Il remballait méchamment la première nation venue lui chercher des problèmes. Que ce soit America ou Russie, il était sur le qui-vive comme un chat arrosé. Il avait repris son indépendance politique, il avait établi une République et il se désespérait d'avoir Hongrie comme ennemie dans la guerre froide. Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée d'avoir une relation amoureuse aussi intense que celle réunissant Roderich et Elizabeta.

Quant à Feliciano, c'était toujours au point mort. Le plus frustrant pour Ludwig était de le voir régulièrement pour mettre en place un traité européen pour l'année prochaine. Il avait l'impression d'être très proche de lui de par les idées proposées lors des réunions. Seulement ils restaient fâchés et éloignés l'un de l'autre. Feliciano n'acceptait pas qu'ils se touchent, même par inadvertance, donc il avait mis pas mal de distance physique entre eux. Ludwig n'était pas habitué que Feliciano, si tactile avec lui, se place naturellement à plus de trois mètres de lui. L'Italien avait l'air d'en avoir terminé avec son problème d'alcoolisme. En tout cas, avec son addiction, pas avec les problèmes sous-jacents. Ludwig savait très bien qu'il devait laisser Feliciano faire les premiers pas vers leur réconciliation. Roderich, en battant mécaniquement la mesure à quatre temps, avait été bien clair là-dessus.

Ludwig s'était même surpris lors de ses rendez-vous à préférer avoir la présence de l'Italien à celle des femmes à ses côtés. Avec Feliciano, il aurait au moins passé un bon moment. L'Italien aurait ri, lui aurait souri, lui aurait raconté tout un tas d'anecdote passionnante sur son pays. Il aurait fait des grands gestes, il aurait été tout plein d'émotions diverses. Pour Ludwig, Feliciano représentait tout ce qu'il avait de plus vivant au monde et donc de passionnant. Les expressions de son visage lui manquaient. Les émotions dans ses yeux, il n'y avait plus droit. Sa main dans la sienne lui était refusée. La douceur et la chaleur de sa peau contre la sienne, il ne pouvait plus qu'en rêver. Partager le même lit n'était même plus envisageable, alors qu'il lui arrivait encore de rechercher son corps dans ses draps le matin. La vision de son entière nudité au lever, dans la lumière caressante de l'aube, ne lui provoquerait plus des questionnements étranges sur une possible attirance.

Ludwig devait se rendre à l'évidence. Les femmes ne l'attiraient pas, les autres hommes ne l'attiraient pas. Feliciano était la seule personne à avoir fait naître des sentiments forts et amoureux en lui. A se complaire dans la tendresse et le confort de leur grande amitié, Ludwig était passé à côté de son véritable premier amour.

Il y avait tellement de « si » qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il n'avait pas eu le courage d'accepter cette attirance, malgré les nombreux signaux timides de Feliciano visant à le draguer. Peut-être attendait-il de découvrir le fin tacticien, loyal envers ses convictions, en Feliciano pour en tomber complètement amoureux ? Cette attente lui avait tout coûté, car c'était de sa faute de tourmenteur si Feliciano s'était autant révélé à lui et le fuyait à présent.

XXXXX

Feliciano se sentait beaucoup mieux depuis qu'il n'avait plus les lèvres au goulot. Il discutait souvent avec son père adoptif Roderich. Apparemment, cela adoucissait les humeurs noires de l'Autrichien que de l'aider. Etant séparé de sa femme par des évènements récents, Roderich avait insisté pour que Feliciano réfléchisse longuement à ce qu'il voulait comme relation avec Ludwig. L'avenir était tellement incertain, les nations anciennes en avaient fait l'amère expérience. Feliciano, également, en ayant perdu son ami d'enfance le Saint Empire Germanique et son père Rome, connaissait les hauteurs et les chutes des nations. D'ailleurs, n'avait-il pas empêché de toutes ses forces celle de Ludwig et la sienne au cours de la dernière guerre ? Et Gilbert, que devenait-il ?

Il en voulait toujours à Ludwig pour son comportement durant la guerre. En tant que nation, il pouvait se concentrer sur l'avenir de l'Europe en ayant en mémoire les horreurs commises pour que plus jamais elles ne se reproduisent. Plus jamais, sur son continent. En tant que nation, il pouvait pardonner un pays en proie à une dictature, ayant souffert lui-même de ce genre de régime. Seulement Ludwig n'avait pas lutté contre son dirigeant et l'avait appuyé dans son idéologie destructrice et haineuse. Feliciano avait été aux premières loges, il ne pouvait donc pas pardonner, même en étant conscient que Ludwig n'était plus vraiment lui-même avec toutes les purges effectuées sur son sol. Il aurait dû lutter, ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu !

Roderich lui souhaita de n'avoir jamais de regrets concernant Ludwig et de se pardonner lui-même de ne pas en avoir fait plus durant cette guerre. Un sentiment de culpabilité malsain rongeait l'Italien de ne pas avoir entraîné Ludwig dans la résistance avec lui. Ludwig aurait pu le suivre, il aurait pu ouvrir les yeux sur ses actes et ses paroles. Il aurait pu. Feliciano n'avait jamais eu le courage de tout dire à Ludwig à propos de ses pensées, de ses convictions personnelles et également de ses sentiments, de peur de se faire rejeter. Il ne savait s'il n'y avait jamais eu de réelle confiance entre eux du fait qu'ils étaient des nations ou si, pire, leur amitié n'était que faux semblants et secrets inavouables. Cette perspective l'ébranlait, parce qu'il ne voulait pas mettre de connotations négatives à toute sa période de complicité avec Ludwig. Période où il était follement amoureux et désespéré de ne pouvoir l'avouer, il ne voulait pas l'oublier ou entacher ses souvenirs heureux. Ceux-ci l'aidaient à tenir face à Ludwig quand ils se rencontraient. Ludwig avait été un homme simple dans ses besoins et ses aspiration et retrouvait petit à petit ce caractère intelligible et clair, mais dans une version plus mature. Ludwig avait toujours été facilement manipulable, si on le prenait par les sentiments ou si on abusait de sa gentillesse. Il menait enfin une politique extérieure plus réfléchie et raisonnée. Lors des rencontres diplomatiques, il savait enfin sur quels points il ne devait pas céder et sur lesquels il pouvait se faire conciliant. Il en découlait qu'il était bien plus facile de traiter certains sujets directement avec lui, en tant qu'ambassadeur de sa nation. Il restait souvent en retrait des autres membres de la CECA, parce qu'il se sentait rejeté et pour cause. Il en était beaucoup plus timide et humble qu'auparavant en dehors des discussions professionnelles.

Le fait que sa compagnie soit redevenue agréable ne suffisait toujours pas à Feliciano. Ludwig faisait partie des nations qui avaient dérapées dans leur Histoire et qui avaient causées de grands dommages à ses semblables. Il y en avait eu des pardons dans l'Histoire de l'Europe, mais ils n'en avaient pas tenus plus d'une décennie. Un tel massacre sur le sol de toute l'Europe ne pouvait être oublié ou pardonné facilement. Et Feliciano ne pouvait pas encore regarder Ludwig sans repenser en tout premier à la nation qu'il était durant le IIIème Reich.

Il ne fallait pas que cela recommence et donc il fallait construire la paix entre leurs pays. Entre leurs personnes, ce serait bien plus difficile en raison de tout ce qui avait été dit ou fait.

Depuis plus d'un an, Feliciano reprenait goût à suivre la politique plus activement dans son pays et à participer à leur projet de coopération d'Europe de l'Ouest. Il s'était toujours très bien entendu avec Francis et Bella, il découvrait un peu plus Dirk et Eloi et il devenait même bon ami avec Eloi. Il devait aussi voir Ludwig lors des réunions, mais il s'arrangeait toujours pour rester professionnel. Il considérait Ludwig comme la RFA, un partenaire politique. Tout allait bien du moment qu'il tenait ses distances et restait concentré sur l'objectif de l'union de leurs pays. Il envoyait Romano comme ambassadeur de l'Italie en Allemagne de l'Ouest, car il ne supporterait pas de remettre les pieds dans certains endroits de ce pays et encore moins d'être seul en tête à tête avec Ludwig.

Maintenant, Feliciano pouvait rester seul, son problème ayant été réglé. Roderich et Romano, étant très proches géographiquement de lui, s'étaient naturellement proposé pour intervenir en cas de problème et d'appel à l'aide. Romano partait de moins en moins rejoindre Antonio en Espagne en raison du régime politique de son amant et restait avec Feliciano le week-end. En remarquant ce qu'il se passait pour leurs cousins indépendantistes, Romano boudait Antonio et lui sonnait les cloches à la moindre occasion. Il l'insultait même dans les langues de leurs cousins interdites en Espagne. Antonio était plutôt ravi d'entendre les sonorités de certaines de ses régions avec l'accent typique de Romano et assurait à chaque fois à son Lovi d'amour qu'il faisait tout personnellement pour changer son pays. L'Italie était trop impuissante pour s'ingérer dans la politique interne de l'Espagne et ne pouvait se lancer dans une guerre sans provocation et entraîner les autres avec eux et ainsi recommencer encore et encore…. Tout feu aux poudres serait un prétexte pour les USA et la Russie de s'en mêler, ce serait un carnage. Romano et Feliciano faisaient alors tout ce qu'il pouvait pour accueillir des personnes, fuyant le régime de Franco, sur le sol de l'Italie.

Feliciano ne prenait qu'encore plus conscience de l'importance de leurs tentatives de paix entre les états membres de la CECA. Pour faire face à l'U.R.S.S., pour résister autant que possible aux U.S.A., pour se protéger ensemble.

Alors qu'il rentrait des courses, encore perdu dans ses pensées, il percuta une jeune femme.

« Oh, je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il immédiatement. Vous allez bien ?

- Je me suis rattrapée. Ça va. Andrea.

- Feliciano. »

Il lui serra la main avec celle qui lui restait de libre. Feliciano remarqua immédiatement la beauté de cette femme, malgré cet air strict et dû à ses lunettes cerclés et son tailleur chic. Elle avait un petit quelque chose de familier, mais il ne savait pas encore quoi exactement. Ses cheveux noirs formaient un contraste intéressant avec le blanc de son haut et la peau de son visage avait la carnation chaude apportée par le soleil. Ses yeux verts d'eau étaient magnifiques.

« Ah, je suis vraiment désolé. Comment n'ai-je pu pas voir une aussi jolie fille que vous ! », dit Feliciano avec l'intention de la draguer.

Il posa sa main sur son épaule avec délicatesse dans un geste de réconfort.

« Vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien ?, murmura-t-il près de son visage.

- Je crois que je me suis foulée le poignet.

- J'ai tout ce qu'il faut chez moi. Je vais vous faire un pansement. Venez, c'est à deux pas d'ici. »

Feliciano embraya de suite sur la beauté de sa ville de Florence, en vantant son histoire et ses mérites. En passant sous silence toutes les vendettas en ces lieux, c'était plus intéressant pour faire la cour. Il lui semblait bien qu'elle était étrangère et, en même temps, elle ne l'était pas. On aurait dit qu'elle l'écoutait plus par politesse, découvrant tout de même certains petits détails de sa ville, mais ne s'extasiant pas de la richesse de la renaissance à Florence.

Andrea lui paraissait extrêmement âgée. Pour une nation, c'était comme un signal d'avertissement. Effectivement, elle était une sorte de nation, mais sur le déclin, presque mourante. Il le savait, car elle lui rappelait l'aura déclinante de son père Rome. Feliciano avait l'impression de faire partie d'elle. Pourtant, la CECA n'était pas une nation, mais une union politique qui n'avait que peu d'années.

En bandant son poignet, Feliciano réfléchissait à quelle attitude à adopter avec elle. Il ne connaissait pas son nom de famille, ce qui aurait peut-être pu lui mettre la puce à l'oreille, et encore moins son entité géographique. Elle était très étendue, il le sentait sous ses doigts.

« Tu as l'air d'avoir deviné, ce que je suis, lui dit Andrea.

- Pas vraiment. On ne s'est jamais rencontré.

- Oh, peut-être, ça date sûrement de plusieurs siècles. Tu étais très jeune.

- Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait du charme.

- C'est flatteur, Feliciano. Certaines nations m'ont à peine regardé.

- Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

- Je voulais faire ta connaissance avant de m'en aller. »

Feliciano n'osa pas lui demander son territoire de peur de la froisser. Il finit par lui faire à manger et à lui offrir l'hospitalité pour les prochains jours.

Etonnamment, ils se rapprochèrent de jour en jour. Il y avait un petit quelque chose en elle qu'il aimait beaucoup. Peut-être la manière de remonter ses lunettes en toussant légèrement de gêne quand il la regardait lire. Ça ressemblait à quelqu'un de sa connaissance. Il se sentait de plus en plus à l'aise avec elle et proche.

Ils s'apprivoisèrent en quelques mois. Ils s'embrassèrent un beau jour puis firent l'amour, plusieurs fois, passionnément.

Feliciano apprit alors qu'elle était l'ancienne Europe et qu'elle allait s'éteindre dans peu de temps.

Il était la tendresse qu'elle avait recherchée pendant des siècles et elle était heureuse de partir en l'ayant connu.

**Alors ? Une petite review ? Je parle d'évènements difficiles avec un point de vue de nation, je le rappelle. Je ne me fais pas lire avant d'envoyer, donc je ne sais pas si j'adopte le ton juste dans ce que je dis et surtout sur ce dont je parle. J'essaie en tout cas, tout en essayant d'être objective. Ce n'est vraiment pas évident.**


	8. Chapter 8

**25 mars 1957 : CEE et Euratom**

Ludwig se dirigeait tranquillement à travers le Capitole en compagnie de ses dirigeants vers le lieu dédié à l'une des signatures les plus importantes de l'histoire Européenne. C'était la première fois qu'il revenait dans la capitale Italienne après la dernière guerre. Il considérait cette invitation de la part de Feliciano et de Romano à rester autant de temps qu'il le souhaitait pour la signature comme un geste de bonne volonté et un premier pas vers une réconciliation personnelle.

Ils allaient sceller irrémédiablement le destin de leur six pays en devenant complètement interdépendants au niveau du commerce. La CECA les obligeait déjà à faire attention à leurs commandes de charbon et d'acier nécessaire à la fabrication d'armes. Si l'un d'eux lançait une chaîne de production nationale de grande envergure en vue d'une guerre, les cinq autres en étaient automatiquement avertis. Ils étaient donc déjà tous les six coincés par cet échange d'informations commerciales, ce qui était bien le but premier de leur accord. Ils n'avaient plus aucun intérêt politique et commercial à vouloir attaquer l'un des leurs. Se faire attaquer par les cinq autres en même temps n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée. La volonté de leur pays à rester en paix était donc assise par l'impossibilité de se faire la guerre, comme prévu.

Maintenant qu'ils se faisaient assez confiance, ils allaient renforcer cette situation inédite au niveau commercial. Les enjeux mondiaux étant fortement perturbés par la guerre froide, ils allaient coopérer tous les six pour obtenir l'énergie nucléaire en partageant leurs informations scientifiques. Ne pas se faire la guerre entre eux ne signifiait pas qu'ils devraient abandonner tout système de défense et se reposer uniquement sur les USA. Chacun de leur côté, ils auraient mis de nombreuses années à l'obtenir, mais ensemble, ils seraient bien plus rapides et performants.

Cette signature allait donc instaurer une ère d'échanges scientifiques et commerciaux ainsi que de personnes. Leurs frontières allaient s'ouvrir peu à peu pour la première fois de leur Histoire. Cette ouverture ne concernerait pour l'instant que des scientifiques ou des représentants d'entreprise. La découverte d'un autre pays ne serait donc plus limitée aux seuls ambassadeurs et privilégiés.

Ludwig était satisfait des négociations menées ces derniers mois pour la rédaction des deux traités de Rome : celui qui instaurait la Communauté Economique Européenne et celui qui instaurait l'Euratom. Ils étaient partis sur cette histoire de guerre impossible et ils en étaient venus à bâtir des institutions et à donner un pouvoir politique à leur Communauté. Certains domaines seraient maintenant débattus entre eux, notamment en matière d'agriculture, de politique sociale, de douanes, de stabilité économique et de transports.

Leur grand enthousiasme pour leur projet les avait menés loin dans la réflexion et dans les négociations. Ils avaient donc de grands espoirs et de grandes ambitions pour leur Communauté. Ils allaient dès maintenant tout faire pour faciliter les échanges douaniers. Ils avaient mis au point trois étapes à passer en douze ans pour renforcer la paix et la coopération entre eux.

Ludwig se sentait donc confiant et serein quant à cette signature. Il allait devoir revoir les autres membres de la Communauté qui l'appréciaient toujours plus ou moins bien. Il espérait pour lui-même que le fait de se voir encore plus souvent pour discuter autour d'objectifs communs rendrait ses relations plus amicales. C'était peut-être trop espéré, disons au moins cordiale, comme diraient les deux ennemis immémoriaux de l'Europe.

Il fut accueilli par Romano devant la porte de la salle des Horaces et des Curiaces.

Il était sûr que cette journée était vraiment spéciale, car l'Italien ne l'insulta même pas. Romano semblait très stressé, avait l'air paniqué et bougeait dans tous les sens. Il saluait gentiment toutes les autres nations, faisant visiblement de grands efforts de diplomatie. En le voyant ainsi, Ludwig prit son courage et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Romano. Ah, un regard noir, ce n'était pas trop tôt !

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Rien, idiota !

- Il se passe forcément quelque chose pour que tu sois dans cet état. »

Romano regarda autour de lui pour être sûr qu'on ne l'entende pas.

« Feliciano ne viendra pas. »

Interloqué que Feliciano ne se présente pas à cette date cruciale, Ludwig ne savait pas quoi dire et comprenait l'état de panique de Romano. L'Italien allait devoir annoncer que le représentant officiel de l'Italie ne serait pas là pour ratifier le traité le plus important de l'Histoire de leur coopération. Mauvais plan. Ludwig n'en revenait pas que Feliciano leur fasse faux bond alors que ce traité lui tenait tellement à cœur. Il avait voulu qu'il soit signé à Rome. Chez lui ! Ludwig ne comprenait pas et il se disait que les autres nations allaient très mal le prendre.

« Il est où ? S'il n'est pas très loin, je peux le raisonner.

- Tu ne pourras rien faire. Il ne peut pas venir. Une affaire très urgente l'accapare. Je ne sais pas comment le dire aux autres !

- Ton dirigeant est ici. Si une affaire urgente d'état préoccupait Feliciano, votre dirigeant serait avec lui. On pourrait reporter d'un jour ou deux, si c'est nécessaire.

- C'est une affaire urgente d'ordre personnel.

- Il est blessé ?

- Non. Il va bien.

- Romano, gronda Ludwig qui n'aimait pas être pris pour un idiot.

- Tu vois ! Tu le prends mal ! Et les autres ? Je vais faire comment ?

- S'il est blessé et à l'article de la mort à l'hôpital ; vous savez bien jouer la comédie tous les deux, j'en ai eu ma dose son absence parmi nous pourrait s'expliquer.

- Voui, peut-être… Merci du tuyau.

- C'est que vous m'y avez habitué à la longue. Tu n'aurais pas pu improviser ?

- Oui, mais tu n'y aurais pas cru. Je crois que ce sera pareil pour Bella. Elle m'a gardé quand j'étais petit. Francis, ça mords pas à l'hameçon. C'est notre frère, ce bastardo connaît le truc.

- A force de s'en servir, ça vous retombe enfin dessus, dit avec sarcasme Ludwig.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, bastardo. Si vous ne signez pas, ça va être un véritable fiasco.

- Il n'y a pas une inondation quelque part dans ton pays ! Si tu as une raison officielle et valable, ton mensonge tiendra plus facilement la route.

- On voit que tu n'es pas venu depuis un moment. Tu as oublié le soleil éclatant de l'Italie. Pour une fois, j'aurais souhaité qu'il y ait un séisme sur notre territoire, voire une éruption de l'un de nos putains de volcans !

- Rassure-toi, Romano. Je vais signer. J'ai confiance en Feliciano et tu es là pour le représenter.

- Oh, tu m'enlèves un poids du cœur. »

Romano rattrapa la question malencontreuse de Bella concernant l'absence étrange d'Italie du Nord. Ludwig ne savait pas ce qui retenait Feliciano, mais ce devait être d'une importance capitale. Feliciano avait peut-être un faible pour la traîtrise, mais celle-ci était motivé justement par l'idéal que la CEE allait incarner. Il devait avoir un gros problème et Romano ne voulait pas en parler et n'arrivait même pas à inventer une excuse potable. Ce devait être très grave.

Alors que Ludwig allait entrer à la suite de ses compatriotes pour écouter le discours de leurs dirigeants et faire le leur, il sentit dans l'atmosphère du lieu un basculement étrange. Il ne saurait le définir, il avait juste l'impression que tout ce qu'il avait connu jusque-là allait disparaître. Pour un meilleur avenir. Pourtant, il en était quelque part attristé.

Ludwig ne se trompait, les autres nations le ressentaient au vu de l'expression de leurs visages. Avec un pincement au cœur, il entra dans la salle entraînant avec lui ses alliés. Ludwig ne savait pas ce que faisait Feliciano, mais il se doutait maintenant que cela avait un rapport avec son ressenti de nation. Ce devait être un passage obligatoire et cet imbécile avait décidé de tout porter sur ses épaules.

« Romano, dit Francis en se triturant les mains de peur, il faudrait peut-être attendre Feliciano.

- Je vous expliquerai. Nous commençons sans lui. Il n'avait pas qu'à être en retard cet idiot.

- Je n'aime pas ce que je ressens Romano, murmura Francis. Est-ce que Feliciano est en danger ? ça ressemble à quelque chose que j'ai déjà vu.

- Feliciano ne craint rien », statua Romano.

Francis se pencha plus fortement vers Romano pour dire des mots que, cette fois-ci, Ludwig ne parvint pas à capter.

« Ce n'est pas lui qui est concerné, répondit Romano sur la défensive. Fais-moi un peu confiance sur la famiglia. »

Le Français arrêta d'en demander plus, apparemment persuadé par Romano qu'il n'était rien arrivé de grave à leur frère.

Ludwig n'avait jamais connu pareille sensation et il se faisait naturellement du souci pour Feliciano.

Romano finit par dire que Feliciano, en raison d'un état de santé préoccupant, n'avait pu faire le déplacement de Florence jusqu'à Rome. De ce fait, Romano représentait pour l'occasion toute la nation italienne. Feliciano ratifierait le traité dans l'année, apposant ainsi leurs deux signatures sur celui-ci.

Les autres nations se turent, mais n'en pensèrent pas moins sur l'absence de l'un des leurs. Cette excuse était complètement bidon. Les dirigeants, à force de fréquenter leurs nations, en étaient également conscients.

Bella demanda discrètement à Romano si Feliciano avait flanché dans sa détermination concernant son alcoolisme. Romano nia immédiatement.

« Alors, où est-il ?, râla Eloi.

- Il s'est fait très mal, idiota. Pourquoi vous ne me croyez pas ? Il serait ravi d'être ici. Il vous aurait pris dans les bras et il vous aurait fait la bise. Oui, même à toi, Ludwig, parce qu'il aurait été sur un petit nuage. C'est un sort bien cruel pour lui ! Lui, qui rêvait tant de ce jour, le voilà cloîtré au lit à souffrir le martyre ! Vous savez très bien que ce traité lui tenait à cœur ! Bande d'idiota ! Bastardo de mes deux ! Imaginez-le tout seul en train de se désespérer dans sa chambre ! C'est horrible… »

Enfin, la machine italienne était en marche pour vous apitoyer sur leur sort. Efficace, mais un peu longue à la détente. Romano était capable de faire des fausses larmes comme son jumeau et d'attirer la compassion sur lui et Feliciano. Il faisait de grands gestes théâtraux et insistait sur le drame de la situation.

« On a compris, Romano, finit par dire Ludwig qui lui avait fini par devenir presque immunisé aux larmes et aux mots italiens de détresse. On excusera Feliciano. »

La signature du traité se passa plutôt bien, en dehors de cet incident diplomatique. Comme l'avait dit l'un des dirigeants, l'Italie avait tout de même un représentant. C'était amplement suffisant, même si tous avait espéré la venue de Feliciano Vargas.

Quand la dernière signature fut apposée, toutes les nations sursautèrent en ayant un étrange sentiment. Une page de l'histoire de l'Europe venait d'être tournée. Un sentiment heureux les avait étreints jusque-là, maintenant il était mêlé à l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose d'irréversible. L'impression de basculement de tout à l'heure venait de prendre une dimension réelle et palpable. Ils en avaient les larmes aux yeux. C'était comme si une réorganisation venait de se produire. D'une certaine manière, ce traité était un grand pas vers un tel chamboulement. Ils le ressentaient dans leurs ventres et dans leurs cœurs, tout avait changé. Ils en avaient été presque aveuglés pendant un instant.

Maintenant, ils avaient une organisation supranationale, ce devait être la raison de leur ressenti.

Romano les invita à fêter entre eux l'évènement dans une salle attenante. Aucun être humain n'était invité. Ils commencèrent à discuter de sujets qui ne fâchaient pas. Par papier interposé, l'Italien les somma d'enlever tout ce qui pourrait être un mouchard sur eux, en vertu du code d'honneur des nations. Même ce qui était un objet personnel offert par une nation amie en dehors de leur cercle rentrait dans sa définition de mouchard. Même peut-être dans leur cercle, il ne fallait pas qu'on entende ce qu'il dirait.

« C'est très important », siffla-t-il entre ses dents devant les regards choqués des autres nations.

Ludwig avait toujours refusé de porter un micro sur lui, malgré qu'on lui ait assuré que c'était pour son bien en cas de kidnapping ou autre. Il n'avait pas voulu qu'on s'insère ainsi dans sa vie privée, il était assez grand pour faire un rapport à ses supérieurs et il ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'en porter, même contre des ravisseurs car ceux-ci prendrait la précaution de le lui enlever.

Ludwig retira un médaillon qu'il tenait de Gilbert auquel il tenait beaucoup. Il ne pensait pas que ce soit enchanté ou piégé. Gilbert était un fin tacticien, mais ce n'était pas un enfoiré. Il orienta la conversation sur des cadeaux récents des autres nations.

Bella retira le collier qu'elle portait autour du cou puis elle montra tous ses vêtements.

« Arthur est un petit ami tellement attentionné. Il m'a offert énormément de choses ces derniers temps. »

Romano lui montra une cabine ainsi que des peignoirs.

« Ah, non, Romano !

- Si ! »

De mauvais cœur, Bella alla s'enfermer dans la cabine.

Dirk retira un bracelet ainsi que son écharpe. Eloi se sépara de sa veste ainsi que d'une barrette dans ses cheveux. Francis, avec un visage sombre, retira sa bague puis la montra en disant que c'était une très mauvaise idée et qu'il comptait bien la récupérer.

Romano retira le bracelet d'ambre de son poignet ainsi qu'une montre de qualité. Il réfléchit deux minutes puis retira sa chemise.

« Antonio est un petit ami attentionné, lui aussi. »

Romano réfléchit encore puis gonfla ses joues. Quand Bella revint, il alla dans la cabine, se débarrassa de ses vêtements et enfila un peignoir.

« Ne vous moquez pas de moi. »

Les autres nations eurent un regard entendu et préférèrent aller se changer eux-aussi. Il s'en passait des choses dans la vie d'une nation et, connaissant certaines nations magiciennes un peu trop curieuses, beaucoup de précautions ne seraient pas de trop.

Le code d'honneur des nations était la garantie que tout ce qui serait dit ou fait resterait entre eux. Entre ennemis, il pouvait même constituer une trêve où leurs intérêts personnels prenaient le pas sur leur statut de nation. Ils n'avaient donc rien à craindre de se dépouiller ainsi et de faire confiance à Romano.

L'Italien orienta un peu la discussion puis leur fit signe de se taire et enclencha un enregistrement audio où ils parlaient tous les six. C'était une discussion qu'ils avaient eue dans l'année où ils parlaient de nourriture. Ludwig se méfiait depuis tout à l'heure des manœuvres de Romano, mais il se doutait que c'était dans une intention louable.

Romano enleva le livre d'une bibliothèque dans un coin dévoilant un passage secret où il les invita d'un signe de la main à entrer. Tout ce mystère leur faisait un peu peur, mais ils avaient confiance en Romano, alors ils s'engagèrent dans ce passage. Une fois refermé, il leur expliqua qu'ils allaient rejoindre Feliciano et que si l'un d'eux cafte sur ce passage secret, il le ferait démolir. Lui et le passage ! Non, personne ne viendrait dans la salle où ils avaient laissés tous leurs vêtements et objets de valeur. Il avait bien dit qu'on ne devait les déranger sous aucun prétexte. Ils pouvaient s'imaginer ce qu'ils voulaient, Francis !

Ils traversèrent plusieurs carrefours et comprirent qu'un véritable réseau parcourait Rome dans lequel ils pourraient facilement se perdre.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la résidence de Feliciano à Rome, une atmosphère étrange avait envahi les lieux. En tant que nations, ils pouvaient la reconnaître entre mille. C'était celle des maternités. N'importe quel être humain ou nation à avoir fait un pas dans une salle d'accouchement peu de temps après une naissance connaissait cette sensation douce et calme ainsi que cette odeur particulière un peu saline du parfum d'un bébé.

« Ne me dis pas que…, s'étouffa presque Bella.

- En théorie, c'était pas sûr que ça arrive ce jour-là, dit Romano. Feliciano est désolé de ne pas être venu… Enfin, vous comprenez ! Il ne pouvait pas faire autrement… C'est un jour important pour lui ! Enfin, il ne pouvait pas…

- On a tout à fait compris Romano, affirma Francis en lui prenant l'épaule.

- Feli ? Tu es où ? »

La tête de Feliciano passa par l'entrebâillement d'une porte et leur fit signe de ne pas faire trop de bruit.

« Alors ?, demanda Romano.

- Alors quoi ?, murmura Feliciano.

- C'est une fille ou un garçon, idiota ? »

Feliciano s'approcha de son jumeau et le prit dans ses bras.

« C'est une petite fille. Bellissima. Je suis tellement heureux. C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie. Elle est tellement mignonne et fragile. Je l'aime tellement. Il n'y a pas plus beau. Je crois que mon cœur va exploser. C'est trop d'émotions. »

Feliciano prit dans ses bras tout le monde en continuant de dire à quel point sa fille était un petit trésor et il reçut les félicitations de chacun. Les nations qui râlaient quelques instants plus tôt de son absence étaient ravies pour lui et le prenaient dans ses bras. Ludwig fut étonné que Feliciano lui saute au cou, lui aussi. Ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvé aussi proches l'un de l'autre depuis une éternité. Il le serra contre lui en souhaitant au nouveau-né un avenir radieux.

Conscient de ses sentiments pour Feliciano, Ludwig n'arrivait pas à totalement se réjouir, parce qu'il comprenait que Feliciano était désormais totalement hors de portée pour lui. Il serait totalement accaparé par son bébé et sa femme.

Ce bébé était une bénédiction. Il était bien rare qu'une nation donne naissance à une autre, surtout maintenant que la Terre avait été explorée. Ludwig se demandait où était la mère de l'enfant, mais n'osait le demander. Il était heureux pour Feliciano et pour la toute nouvelle nation près d'eux, même s'il restait réservé. Une fille, en plus, c'était plutôt rare parmi eux. Comme le dit Bella, les jumeaux italiens allaient être un papa et un tonton hyper protecteurs envers leur petite merveille.

Feliciano retourna près du berceau et les invita à venir la voir un par un.

XXXXX

Feliciano avait été heureux tout le long de la grossesse d'Andrea. Il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas. Il était rare depuis un certain temps que les nations puissent avoir des enfants naturels. Pour lui, c'était inespéré. Depuis qu'il avait su que ce petit être avait été conçu, il débordait de joie et de bonne humeur.

Maintenant que sa petite chérie était là, le bonheur qui jusque-là lui avait paru immense l'était encore plus.

Il avait tout fait pour cacher cette future naissance aux autres nations celles-ci pensaient qu'il avait juste retrouvé son entrain naturel. Voulant tout faire pour la sécurité de son enfant, il avait dissimulé Andrea à tout le monde. Il avait pris des cours concernant les accouchements en visitant des hôpitaux. Il n'en avait averti personne, sauf Romano au dernier moment. Présentant que la naissance se ferait pour la signature du traité, il avait préféré lui en parler et tout organiser avec lui. Il en avait entendu des insultes ce jour-là, mais aussi tout un tas de recommandation pour s'assurer du secret autour du bébé lorsqu'il serait né. Il était facile de le planquer dans le ventre de sa mère, idiota ! En discutant ensemble, ils leur venaient de plus en plus à l'esprit que le traité de Rome serait le point de départ du bébé à venir et donc ce serait une toute nouvelle nation fragile et vulnérable. Ils allaient tout faire pour la protéger d'America et Russie.

Feliciano aurait aimé qu'Andrea survive et l'épaule. Il s'en voulait de ne pas être assez attristé de la mort de sa femme en couches et d'être ainsi focalisé sur sa fille. Il savait qu'Andrea était mourante depuis le départ et que la venue au monde du bébé la ferait disparaître. Elle n'était plus. Son corps s'était dissolu juste après que Feliciano ait coupé le cordon entre sa femme et sa fille. Il avait recueilli ses derniers mots et il n'arrivait pas encore à concevoir son absence alors qu'une nouvelle présence prenait toute sa place. Comme le corps avait juste disparu, il n'arrivait pas à la croire vraiment morte. Elle aurait pu se déplacer ailleurs en Europe et le laisser.

La réalité le rattraperait bien assez vite.

Pour l'instant, il avait cette petite fille dans les bras avec les yeux ouverts et curieux. Il la présentait enfin à Romano. Timide, Romano lui attrapa le poing pour le caresser.

« Oh, ça y est, je l'adore, dit Romano. Je l'aimais déjà, mais là, je l'adore.

- Ne dis pas de gros mots devant elle.

- Je vais tenter de me contenir. Je suis sûr qu'elle va te ressembler beaucoup.

- Comment ont-ils pris mon absence ?

- Plutôt mal. Ludwig, pota…, m'a donné des conseils pour mentir aux autres. Lui, il n'y aurait pas cru. Je pense que tu as fait un impair malheureux.

- Je ne pouvais pas laisser Andrea accoucher seule.

- Je sais, mais ça va rester tant qu'elle restera un secret, cette jolie petite fille. Si l'un d'eux à côté cafte, je lui arrache les parties, je les lui broie et je les lui fais avaler.

- Pas devant la petite !

- Oh, pardon. Comment vas-tu l'appeler ?

- On ne devrait pas le décider tous ensemble ? Elle représente nos six nations.

- Les six ? Non, mauvaise idée. C'est ta fille. Tu l'appelles comme tu veux. Et le premier fullan… Le premier qui s'y oppose, je lui fais ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure.

- J'aimerais l'appeler Stella Vargas, avec Lucia en deuxième prénom. »

Romano se tut, mais son regard en dit long sur l'étymologie commune du prénom Lucia et de celui de Ludwig. Feliciano aurait mis Lucia d'abord, s'il n'avait pas été aussi fâché avec l'Allemand.

« Ce sont des jolis prénoms.

- Ça ne te plaît pas.

- Si. C'est juste que je pense à l'autre idiot avec le deuxième prénom.

- Moi, pas du tout.

- Reste dans cette lignée, là. Ne pense plus à lui. J'appelle qui ensuite ?

- La famille d'abord. »

Feliciano berça Stella en attendant Francis. Il avait enveloppé son bébé dans une couverture blanche et il l'avait gardé dans une semi-obscurité pour qu'elle ne soit pas éblouie à la naissance par une lumière trop forte. Il y avait quelques étoiles faîtes à partir de lumière sur le plafond de la chambre. Il essayait de lui parler pour la rassurer. On disait que les bébés étaient habitués aux voix qu'ils entendent dans le ventre de leur mère. En général, c'étaient donc celles de la mère et du père. Stella ne le quittait pas des yeux. Elle se mit à bailler, fatiguée et repus.

« C'est beaucoup d'émotions pour tout le monde, dit Feliciano alors que Francis s'installait à côté de lui.

- Est-ce que je peux la prendre dans les bras ? »

Feliciano ne s'était pas attendu à une telle demande. Francis avait eu de nombreuses colonies enfants à charge et il s'en était plutôt bien occupé. Feliciano lui passa Stella délicatement en se demandant combien des colonies françaises étaient ses nièces ou neveux.

« Tu en as de la chance. Et elle aussi. Elle a six parrains attentionnés. Je suppose que la maman veut rester discrète.

- Elle n'a pas survécu.

- Oh, mince. Je suis désolée Feliciano.

- Je savais que la naissance se passerait ainsi. Je m'y étais fait. »

Francis embrassa le front du bébé et la berça doucement. Il avait l'air de savoir s'y faire plus que lui, car Stella commençait à papillonner des yeux.

« Je n'en ai jamais eu.

- De bébé ?

- J'ai eu des colonies, mais je ne crois pas qu'ils soient mes enfants biologiques. J'ai quelques doutes pour Matthieu. J'aimerais bien savoir. Un jour, on pourra peut-être savoir, tous les deux.

- Tu ne l'as pas élevé en plus.

- Pas très longtemps. J'en veux encore à Arthur, même s'il s'en est plutôt bien occupé. Compte sur moi pour qu'il n'apprenne jamais l'existence de Stella sans ton accord préalable et éclairé. »

Feliciano rit de cette pique. Francis comprit également que Stella les représentait tous les six et il aimait bien l'idée.

« Et Ivan ?

- En enlevant ma bague, j'ai comme qui dirait rompu avec lui, grimaça Francis. Et je crois que je ne la remettrai pas.

- Je ne t'oblige pas à faire cela.

- De toute manière, je ne peux pas faire autrement. Je repousse depuis un moment cette décision. Je sais qu'il profite de venir chez moi pour m'espionner. Il devient un peu envahissant et… D'un point de vue personnel, je m'entends bien avec lui, mais d'un point de vue politique, on va s'affronter de plus en plus. Je préfère que ça se termine comme ça. Il serait capable de découvrir l'existence de Stella en venant me voir. Je ne préfère ne plus prendre de risque avec lui.

- Je suis désolé.

- Ça devait finir par arriver. Il me fallait un électrochoc pour me sortir de cette relation. »

Feliciano récupéra Stella puis ce fut au tour de Bella de lui faire part de tous ses vœux de bonheur pour la petite et pour lui. Feliciano aimait bien Bella, car elle était très chaleureuse. Elle était ravie de voir le bébé. Elle lui glissa à l'oreille qu'elle aimerait bien avec Arthur, mais que ce n'était pas encore arrivé. Il y avait un anglais qui allait être mis à contribution de nombreuses fois pendant ses week-ends, ce qui amusa Feliciano. Pour une fois qu'il pouvait se venger de sa nourriture immonde de manière détournée, il en était absolument ravi et ne se gênerait pour lancer une ou deux piques innocentes à celui-ci s'il le voyait arrivé en retard à un rendez-vous.

Eloi se réjouit du bonheur de Feliciano. Il n'osa pas prendre la petite qui s'était endormie entre temps, ni même la toucher. Ils ne parlèrent que très peu, mais il comprit qu'Eloi ferait tout protéger Stella comme les autres membres de leur communauté.

Dirk avait les larmes aux yeux. Il mit son poing sur le cœur pour lui faire comprendre que c'était merveilleux et qu'il était trop content pour lui.

Puis vint le tour de Ludwig.

Feliciano ne s'était pas retrouvé seul avec Ludwig depuis le jour où il était entré dans son appartement à Florence pour s'excuser de son comportement. Un sentiment d'insécurité le parcourra en le sentant s'asseoir à côté de lui. Ludwig regarda l'enfant sans émettre un seul commentaire. Feliciano n'osait pas regarder son visage. Ludwig était au courant qu'il avait été amoureux de lui. D'une certaine manière, il l'avait remplacé par une femme et maintenant tout son amour était dirigé vers son bébé.

« Félicitation, Feliciano, murmura Ludwig.

- Elle s'appelle Stella Vargas.

- Romano nous l'a dit et nous a briefés. Ton secret est bien gardé avec moi. »

Feliciano savait que, si Ludwig voulait se venger de toutes les trahisons et coups de couteaux dans le dos qu'il lui avait infligés, il pouvait annoncer la naissance de Stella au Russe ou à l'Américain. Il en frissonna d'horreur.

« Feliciano, tu peux compter sur moi. Je ne lui ferais jamais de mal. Tu m'entends ?

- Oui, je t'entends. C'est que je ne te crois pas. Je vous ai tous fait venir parce que tu devais le savoir, toi aussi. Elle te représente aussi. Tu devais être au courant.

- Mais tu n'as pas confiance en moi.

- Comment le pourrais-je ?

- Je te prouverai que tu n'as pas tort de me tenir au courant. De toute façon, ce n'est pas dans mon intérêt de lui causer du tort, à elle ou à toi.

- Heureusement, sinon tu n'aurais su pour elle qu'en même temps que le reste du monde. »

Feliciano savait très bien comment ils en étaient arrivés là alors qu'ils avaient été de très bons amis. Il ne pouvait pas l'oublier, surtout en ce moment.

« Souviens-toi de la personne qui t'a dégrisé avec une bouteille d'eau froide. Tu peux avoir confiance en cet ami de longue date. »

Feliciano ouvrit les yeux pour faire face à Ludwig. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il parle de ce sujet difficile. Il avait conscience que, sans l'intervention de Ludwig, il serait peut-être encore en train de vider bouteille sur bouteille et que son bébé n'aurait pas vu le jour, mais il ne voulait pas démordre de sa colère et de son dégoût. Il voyait bien les efforts de Ludwig, il voyait bien que celui-ci était isolé des autres membres de leur groupe, il voyait bien le retour de la personnalité de son ami, mais il ne pouvait encore lui pardonner ces années d'horreur. Il savait que son comportement avait été dicté par un profond changement dans sa population. Il aurait pourtant suffi d'un sursaut de conscience à cette époque, d'une volonté de se battre de la part de Ludwig pour qu'il accepte à nouveau son amitié. Comment pouvait-il faire confiance à une nation ayant agrée au massacre d'une partie de sa population ? Feliciano avait plus confiance en le peuple allemand et ses dirigeants qu'en la nation elle-même.

« J'essaie de redevenir une personne de bien. Je fais tout mon possible, se justifia Ludwig. Je ne voulais pas… Je ne sais plus comment t'aborder. C'est… Pardon, je n'aurais pas dû parler de cela. Bravo, Feliciano. Rends-la heureuse. »

Ludwig fuit la chambre et Feliciano s'étonna de l'agitation de sa fille dans son sommeil. Il la berça à nouveau en lui parlant de belles choses et de l'Italie, il se mit même à chanter et Stella finit par s'endormir plus sereine.

Feliciano savait qu'il devait faire des efforts avec Ludwig, parce que lui faisait tout son possible de son côté. Seulement il ne pouvait oublier ces années de peur et les derniers jours dans le bunker où il avait craint que Ludwig se réveille et le tue de colère.

Il coucha son enfant et la regarda un moment. Sa colère s'en alla. Son amour pour son bébé revint plus fort que jamais. Il ferait tout pour la protéger, absolument tout.

**Une petite review ? **

**Alors, j'ai fait en sorte que Stella naisse en 1957, parce qu'en fait la question de la nationalité des personnes voyageant dans l'Europe des six et parfois résidant dans un autre pays que le leur a été posé après le traité de Rome. C'est le point de départ de la nationalité européenne. Comme il y avait beaucoup d'échanges de personne via le commerce, la question a longtemps posé problème jusqu'à ce qu'en 1992, la citoyenneté à l'Union ne soit déclarée pour tous les résidents de l'UE.** **Le traité de Rome est souvent considéré comme le traité fondateur, même celui de la CECA n'en est pas moins important.**

**Sinon, vous avez vu les pubs de la société barilla pour leurs pâtes et leurs sauces. Pour l'instant, on a droit aux spaghettis et au pesto. Ah, l'amour à l'italienne. J'attends celle avec la sauce tomate pour en rire et m'imaginer du Spamano (oui, j'ai l'esprit tordu, mais ce serait tellement drôle !)**

**Ne fuyez pas ! Vous êtes pareils. Hetalia vous a contaminé.**

**Sinon, sachez que le 9 mai est la journée de l'Europe où les institutions sont ouvertes au public dans toute l'Europe. Ils vont faire des quizz, des ateliers découvertes, des animations, des documentaires et un speed dating ? **

**Quand j'avais dit que l'UE était une agence matrimoniales à grande échelle, je n'avais pas tort. Bref, je crois que je ferais peut-être un petit drabble là-dessus. A moins que ça tente quelqu'un ?**


	9. Chapter 9

Arthur se doutait de quelque chose de bizarre depuis la signature à Rome d'un grand traité entre les six grands utopistes du continent.

Une sensation étrange l'avait étreint lors de la signature, comme s'il avait perdu quelqu'un de précieux. Il avait l'impression qu'une ombre protectrice l'avait délaissé et avait été remplacée ensuite par une aura douce et paisible.

Arthur n'ignorait pas ses intuitions de nation. Ce ressenti était trop surprenant. Le fait que les six se soient enfermés ensemble pendant toute une nuit après la signature renforçait sa défiance.

Faisant parti du Conseil de l'Europe avec les membres de la Communauté, quelques petits éléments dénotant d'une incroyable bonne humeur générale le rendait suspicieux.

Non. Il n'était pas jaloux du bonheur des autres. Non. Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir été mis à l'écart. Non. Ça ne l'intéressait pas de toute façon !

Comment être dépendant économiquement de stupid frog, des pleureurs italiens, de l'enfumé et du bâtard allemand pouvait rendre heureux ? Impossible en théorie. Pourtant le sourire aux lèvres des autres membres du conseil avait de quoi lui faire peur qu'en pratique ce soit réalisable.

Arthur ne comprenait pas Bella entraînée dans cette sombre histoire par ses deux frères chéris.

Ses travaux de broderie prenaient un sacré retard depuis que Bella s'était trouvé un enthousiasme débordant pour lui sauter dessus à la première occasion. En orientant la conversation, il comprit qu'elle avait un besoin de maternité exacerbé. Il prenait de temps en temps cette envie à Bella. Arthur aurait été heureux de la contenter sur ce point. Seulement il était bien difficile de trouver une terre maintenant. Il ferait des recherches bien entendu. Il savait que ce serait en vain, comme d'habitude. De nature réaliste, il avait perdu l'espoir depuis un certain temps d'avoir un enfant avec Bella.

Toujours aussi méfiant, Arthur se demanda si ce n'était pas un prétexte pour l'éloigner de sa préoccupation politique. Cette CEE semblait bien trop agréable pour tous ses membres. Et surtout, ils avaient adopté un plan économique pour se désolidariser du plan Marshall des USA. Les six voulaient se passer du formidable soutien d'Alfred en s'entraidant. C'était intolérable ! Il fallait rester les alliés des USA sans conditions.

Francis lui a dit, après avoir fait cette remarque, d'aller se faire foutre. Si Arthur rêvait de retrouver une relation père/fils avec Alfred, ce n'était peut-être pas la bonne solution. Il fallait mieux recommencer avec un autre petit. En beaucoup mieux ! Ce stupid frog savait toujours appuyer là où ça faisait mal. Arthur pourrait toujours rêver pour entrer dans leur communauté, puisque Francis ne se lasserait pas d'abuser de son droit de véto à chacune de ses demandes. Comme s'il voulait les rejoindre… N'importe quoi ! Non, la politique agricole ne l'intéressait pas, gros profiteur des fonds européens !

Après avoir discuté avec Antonio, Arthur apprit que l'espagnol avait ressenti quelque chose de très étrange lors de la signature du traité. Son frère portugais Paolo approuva en lui demandant si quelque sorcellerie se planquait derrière cette sensation. Pas à sa connaissance. Arthur fut même étonné que sa fratrie, un peu pompette, eut le même ressenti. Même Tino et Berwald, en visite chez lui, lui confièrent qu'ils s'étaient trouvés mal à l'aise puis plus serein. Héraklès râla même que ça l'avait dérangé durant sa sieste. Matthias fit le fier, mais lui demanda avec inquiétude si on l'avait ensorcelé. Pas à sa connaissance.

Quant à Roderich, il eut un petit air suffisant. Vous savez, le petit air suffisant, celui ravi de l'être supérieur daignant baisser le regard vers un ignare mal propre. Roderich, avec une info inédite et tactique dans la manche, en somme. Dans ces moments précis, il était insupportable et pouvait même se passer de caresser le bois de son piano pendant toute une journée.

Donc Autriche savait ! Mais savait quoi ! Ce sale aristocrate démodé, faisant cavalier seul, avait donc réussit à trouver l'info concernant l'évènement perturbateur de toute l'Europe de l'Ouest ! Oui, Grèce était dans l'Ouest de l'Europe géopolitiquement ! Finlande et Suède étaient neutre… Serait-ce toute l'Europe ? Non ! Arthur était une île à part. Il ne faisait pas partie de l'Europe ! Plutôt mourir que de faire partie du même continent que France !

Arthur essaya d'amadouer Roderich pour le faire parler. Oh, il en avait fait des courbettes ! Pour rien ! Roderich se délectait de son comportement, ravi au possible, et osa même lui dire qu'il n'était qu'un pauvre imbécile pour ne pas deviner l'évidence.

Énervé au possible, Arthur passa le week-end suivant chez Bella et lâcha entre l'entrée et le plat de résistance.

« Roderich sait pour ce que vous cachez précieusement tous les six. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Je n'en sais rien ! Tout le monde en Europe se doute de quelque chose depuis la signature du traité. Vous avez vraiment intérêt à ce que l'Autriche reste neutre ! »

Voilà, c'était dit !

Inquiète, Bella posa précipitamment son plat sur la table. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, mais elle ne desserra pas les dents pour autant.

Là, Arthur apprit que Romano s'y connaissait en torture psychologique. Roderich se plaint à Arthur d'avoir été dérangé par des fausses notes à la guitare ainsi qu'au chant et des menaces de récidives en cas de rumeurs sur ce qu'il savait. Il passa sous silence le nombre d'injures et de jurons qu'il avait dû supporter cette nuit-là, mais son sourire pincé parlait pour lui.

Au moins, Roderich n'avait plus ce rictus suffisant sur le visage.

XXXXX

Ivan détestait le 25 mars 1957. S'il n'y avait eu que la signature de ce misérable traité de chiens de capitalistes, il aurait pu en faire abstraction. Une fois les six sous la protection de Mère Russie, il aurait démantelé ces accords économiques. Ce n'était qu'une histoire de temps.

Il n'avait tout simplement pas apprécié que Francis enlève sa bague. Sur le coup, Ivan l'avait senti grâce au sort contenu dans le métal qui faisait écho à leurs sentiments et en avait été affolé. En se reprenant, il s'était dit que Francis avait été obligé de s'en séparer pour une raison quelconque. Il n'avait qu'à attendre que son compagnon remette l'objet. Ivan avait attendu longtemps. Beaucoup trop longtemps. Il s'était fâché, en perdant espoir.

Il avait été intraitable lors du repas partagé avec les membres de sa famille élargie. Et là, un petit quelque chose d'étrange l'avait saisi. Les européens avaient l'air troublé. Plus que d'habitude. Même Gilbert, d'habitude si casse-pied, était perdu dans ses pensées. Ivan comprit alors que ce traité n'était pas anodin. Il n'avait pas averti les autres nations des alliances politiques en Europe, mais ils avaient l'air de l'avoir senti, bien que ce ne soit pas sur leurs territoires.

Il n'aimait vraiment pas cela.

Quand il revit Francis, Ivan récupéra la bague qu'il lui avait offerte. C'était fini entre eux. Francis lui avait dit plusieurs fois qu'ils ne devraient pas se voir, car ils faisaient partis de camps opposés. Il n'avait jamais eu la volonté de rompre. Là, tout d'un coup, à la signature d'un traité, Francis avait trouvé une raison suffisante pour le faire.

Ivan allait se renseigner.

C'était trop étrange pour que ce soit une simple coïncidence.

Ses espions revenaient bredouilles sur ce sujet, mais lui faisaient part de déplacements étranges des six nations.

Il était en colère.

Ivan n'avait pas vraiment d'amis. Il avait deux sœurs. Natalya lui fichait la trouille. Il adorait Elena. Les autres Républiques Soviétiques n'étaient pas de véritables proches. Dans ses alliés, il appréciait Yao, même si l'extrémisme du chinois lui faisait peur et lui rappelait les abus dans son propre pays. Il n'avait personne d'assez proche pour se confier à ce sujet. Natalya serait jalouse et deviendrait encore plus dangereuse. Elena le réconforterait, mais ne saurait pas quoi faire d'autre pour lui. Yao le regarderait bizarrement : un communiste ne se prenait pas d'amour pour un capitaliste, aru !

Francis avait toujours été particulier à ses yeux. Le français n'avait pas peur de lui et lui répondait du tac au tac sans courir dans les jupons de sa mère. Alfred, aussi. Seulement Ivan avait une réelle aversion pour Alfred. L'américain était trop bruyant et ne connaissait pas grand-chose à la subtilité.

Ivan était encore amoureux et se languissait de Francis.

Il devait absolument trouver la raison de ce revirement de situation.

Il le voyait que le français était toujours aussi attiré par lui. Alors pourquoi ?

Il allait trouver. Et quand il allait trouver, ça ferait mal !

Il réussit à mettre la main sur les enregistrements du jour. Il fallait tout faire soi-même !

XXXXX

Alfred appréciait de moins en moins Francis. La France, et sa grande gueule comme qui dirait son ancien tuteur, faisait en sorte de rester la plus indépendante possible de lui. Francis entraînait ses petits camarades de la CEE avec lui, en plus.

Une communauté où la concurrence entre les pays, mais pas entre les entreprises, s'effaçait sur un marché commun, il trouvait ça vraiment bizarre. Apparemment, c'était toujours sur un mode capitaliste. Donc, tout allait bien. A surveiller quand même.

Dire qu'il les avait poussés à se réunir pour mieux les contrôler, maintenant il s'en mordait un peu les doigts, même s'ils restaient ses alliés privilégies. La paix était au moins assuré en Europe occidentale grâce à des jeux d'alliance. Le développement économique des membres de la CEE était de bon augure pour la suite des évènements.

Oui, il y avait des missiles nucléaires un peu partout en Europe, prêt à frapper le camp adversaire de part et d'autres. Qu'y pouvait-il si la Russie était la voisine de l'Europe ? La France qui décidément ne lui faisait pas confiance redoutait autant les missiles des USA que ceux de la Russie. Bah, voyons ! Francis avait toujours quelque chose à redire à ses actions, juste pour l'embêter. Le Français aimait bien se faire protéger, mais n'aimait pas être soi-disant menacé. Cherchez l'erreur !

Grâce à sa cellule de contre-espionnage, Alfred apprit qu'Ivan cherchait à savoir ce qu'il s'était exactement passé lors de la signature du traité de Rome entre les six nations.

Pourquoi ?

Le traité avait été rendu public. Il n'était pas difficile de se procurer un exemplaire du traité. Il n'y avait rien de vraiment particulier à cette date.

Lui cacherait-on quelque chose ? Ou Ivan chercherait-il dans le vide ?

Alfred devait reconnaître qu'Ivan n'était pas un idiot et qu'il avait une intuition hors pair. Alfred se saisit des enregistrements effectués lors de cette journée. Mettre sur écoute pouvait toujours servir. Ses agents n'avaient peut-être pas remarqué un détail important. Il apprit donc que Feliciano n'était pas venu, ce qu'il trouva immédiatement bizarre. On lui avait écrit dans le rapport qu'un représentant de l'Italie avait été présent, mais pas lequel. Il râla contre sa propre étourderie. Feliciano n'aurait pas manqué la signature de ce traité. Pareil pour Romano. Il entendit ensuite les conversations des nations. Il s'étonna qu'ils aient parlé de nourriture un jour tel que celui-là. Il réécouta encore une fois et il entendit un accroc. En se concentrant, des sons étranges lui parvinrent un peu avant, puis il comprit qu'on avait mis un enregistrement ensuite.

Ses alliés avaient donc tenu une réunion ultrasecrète et avaient échappé à ses micros. Une réunion entre nations. Pas entre dirigeants. Ils avaient donc abordés des problèmes personnels.

Seulement Ivan cherchait de ce côté-là. S'il avait placé des micros sur eux, il devait s'en douter lui aussi.

Les prévenir… Ne pas les prévenir… Alfred ne savait pas.

En enquêtant discrètement, il apprit que les nations s'étaient réunies dans une salle du Capitole à Rome tous les six. Connaissant de réputation, les nombreux passages secrets sous la ville italienne, il en déduisit qu'ils étaient partis se réunir à un autre endroit.

En faisant sa petite enquête, il apprit que Francis, Bella, Eloi, Dirk et Ludwig venaient souvent en visite en Italie. Romano voyait beaucoup moins Antonio et passait ses week-ends avec Feliciano.

Ça, Ivan avait dû le remarquer. Il ne mettrait pas longtemps à faire le lien.

Alfred aborda le sujet de ses nombreuses visites avec Feliciano puisqu'il était au cœur de tous ces secrets. Feliciano lui dit que c'étaient des visites purement amicales pour renforcer leurs liens. Lui aussi se rendait dans les autres pays fréquemment. Qu'allait-il s'imaginer ?

Alfred lui fit remarquer que Romano voyageait plus souvent que lui, alors qu'il était le moins doué des deux en diplomatie. Feliciano répondit qu'il fallait que Romano se fasse la main et s'entende avec les autres, lui aussi. Ils ne faisaient qu'appliquer la politique engagée.

Alfred savait qu'il touchait du bout des doigts la réponse à ses questions. Il espérait que ce ne serait pas trop tard.


End file.
